


Random plot bunny

by Kokua_Aviatrix



Category: Bionicle
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokua_Aviatrix/pseuds/Kokua_Aviatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title suggests, this was an idea that refused to leave me alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Envision an alternate universe.

On a planet close to two suns, several islands shimmer under their light. Now on this planet the largest island is divided in two by a plain roughly 10 kio wide. Either side of the plain are two built up areas, one dingy, covered with dark clouds, the other split neatly into eight regions. One side controlled by the Makuta, the other watched over by the Toa.

For centuries the Makuta have tried to defeat the Toa and drag the whole of the planet into their clutches. And every time the Toa have managed to defeat them, knowing that someday one of their rank would enable the Great Spirit to regain his physical form.

…

Leering at the captive forced to kneel before him Makuta Teridax narrowed his gaze as he pondered on what ransom he should demand for the pretty little Toa. He was about to order one of the shadow matoran to take a message to the Turaga when he paused and moved to more closely examine the hostage. On spotting a tiny mark of the symbol the Toa favoured on her shoulder Teridax smiled, “There will be no ransom, she will be staying for a while.”

The Makuta had heard of the prophesy many times and was delighted that the one who would bring it to pass had been captured by his Rahkshi.

“Some prophecies are meant to be broken.” he growled before giving orders that he was to be left undisturbed for the next few hours before he threw the Toa over his shoulder and headed for the nearest cell.

Dropping the Toa to her feet as he gestured for the door to open, Teridax then grabbed the Toa by her arm, throwing her onto the rough bed. Before she could regain her senses, he'd tied her wrists to the headboard before doing likewise to her ankles. A slow evil grin appeared on his mask as she struggled futilely against the bonds then he reached out to run a claw down her body, his intent gleaming in his eyes. He then climbed on the bed and bent over the hostage, slowly removing her armour while savouring the horrified look in her eyes as she realized what the Makuta intended.

A pained cry escaped the Toa as Teridax suddenly thrust into her, a growl of delight escaping him as he confirmed what he'd thought, that she was untouched, “Perfect.” he rumbled as he continued thrusting, while his hands caressed his hostage's body, noting the areas that made her eyes widen in shocked horror at the sensations that shot through her form.

“I'm going to make you scream my name in pleasure.” he purred as his captive whimpered as she struggled against the bonds, her eyes wild as she shook her head and tried, yet again, to use her mask power to dissolve her bonds. Then she cried out as Teridax sensuously ran three claws down her body until he reached a particularly sensitive area and began stroking it, “Your mask will not work unless I allow it. Now...”

Sobs and whimpers filled the room as Teridax then licked his way up the captive's body, smiling as he felt her responding in spite of her resolve not to give in.

Looking down on the female, Teridax smirked as she shuddered, unable to resist any longer she whispered, “P-p-please.” tears running down her mask. The Makuta paused for a minute, watching as the Toa whimpered again, her body writhing helplessly on the bed. Smiling darkly, Teridax loomed over the bound Toa, “What do you want me to do...hmm?”

“T-take m-m-me.” the female whispered, her voice barely audible as Teridax ran a claw down her neck before tilting her head up so their eyes met, “Oh I intend to do more than that. You have yet to scream my name.” the Makuta purred as he entered her again and began slowly thrusting, concentrating on driving the female to climax.

...

Several hours later, Teridax stalked from the cell and gestured to several matoran, “Clean her up and take her to my quarters. Also take that,” he gestured to the pile of armour, “Smelt it down, she won't be needing it any time soon.”. Nodding, a couple of the matoran snatched up the armour while the rest silently fetched water, cloths and towels. Pausing to watch as they started working on the unconscious Toa, Teridax smiled to himself in anticipation of further attempts to break the Toa's spirit and headed to meet with the other Makuta.

xXx

_Warmth surrounded her as she regained her senses and Willowreed opened her eyes to peer around. Stiffening as she realized she was being hugged by someone she didn't recognize Willowreed was about to try and fight her way free when he spoke, “Be at peace, I will not harm you.”_

“ _M-Mata Nui.” Willowreed whispered, bowing her mask in shame only to look up as the Great Spirit hugged her closely, “You have done nothing to be ashamed of.” A sob escaped Willowreed followed by more as Mata Nui began gently rubbing her back, coaxing her into letting go of some of the pain and stress she'd endured._

_Some while later, her sobs finally eased and she peered nervously up at the Great Spirit as he continued rubbing her back, “Fear not, for all his machinations, Makuta Teridax has not altered the prophecy.”_

“ _B-but i-it was meant to be me and an-another Toa.” Willowreed hiccuped, “Turaga_ _Icefeather_ _even had located the one and we were t-to meet wh-when...”_

_Pulling the distraught spirit back into a tight hug, Mata Nui quietly murmured reassurances until her trembling eased. Then he brushed a hand over the mist covered ground before them, “Look and see for yourself, Willowreed.”_

xXx

“ **You** _ **lost**_ **her?** ” Waterflame shouted, turning heads in their direction as the rest of the group Willowreed had been with shamefully faced the three Turaga, Groundleaf, Waterfire and Icefeather. Frowning as they watched their usually placid sister continue to verbally tear stripes from the remaining team that had gone on re-con, Groundleaf and Icefeather glanced at each other then moved to clasp their closefriend's shoulders to get her attention, “Easy sis, let them breath and explain what happened.”

“Besides, their wounds also need tending.” Icefeather added his comment to their brother's as the healers fidgeted, waiting to examine the Toa. Still grumbling to herself, the fiery aquamarine/light gold Turaga rejoined her brothers as Icefeather glanced to where a pearl/red gold Toa stood, only his deep violet eyes betraying his concern about what had occurred. “If you want to meditate, we understand.” the ice/air Turaga quietly commented when Diamondflame's gaze met his.

A brief smile crossed Diamondflame's mask then he nodded and followed Icefeather towards the Great Temple, the group silently watching them.

xXx

“ _Great Beings, he is so handsome.” Willowreed murmured, blushing deeply as Mata Nui softly chuckled, “And fell for you as soon he saw the image that Groundleaf sent to him.” Wiping her mask dry, she then shyly peered up the the Great Spirit, “H-how would you h-have...?” Mata Nui raised an eyebrow at her question then smiled reassuringly, while you and Diamondflame would be celebrating your union, I had planned to merge with him. But now, I will do this instead.”_

_Before Willowreed could ask what he meant, Mata Nui began gently rubbing his hand over her midriff and she felt a warmth spreading through it. Without realizing it, her breath began to quicken and a low moan of pleasure escaped her as she shifted closer, the Great Spirit blinked in surprise then slowly moved back and placed his hands in his lap._

“ _Your closefriend would not appreciate me taking advantage of you.” he commented when she opened her eyes and looked at him in reproach, “It is only right that you should meet Diamondflame in person.” he added with a knowing smile._

xXx

Icefeather watched as Diamondflame settled into a comfortable position and began to meditate. Silently closing the door so that the Toa wouldn't be disturbed he didn't see a glowing aura appear around him.

xXx

“ _Toa Diamondflame.”_

_A frown crossed the pearl/red gold spirit's mask as he came out from his meditative trance and opened his eyes, “Mata Nui.” he gasped and scrambled to his feet to bow to the brilliant white/silver figure watching him. His gaze was then drawn to the pale green/silver spirit anxiously watching him, “Willowreed?” she nodded, her cerulean eyes brimming with unshed tears._

_After glancing at the Great Spirit, whom nodded and beckoned him closer, Diamondflame moved to sit beside Willowreed as she blushed deeply and peeked at him nervously. As he faded from sight, Mata Nui smiled when Diamondflame gently hugged Willowreed and she lent against him as fresh tears ran down her mask. Carefully wiping the tears from his companion's mask, Diamondflame drew Willowreed closer, smiling when she shyly returned his hug._

“ _I-I'm sorry I got myself caught and...and...” Willowreed whispered before falling silent when Diamondflame pressed a finger to her lips, “Hush, you're not to blame, sweetheart.” he replied before delicately kissing her cheek. Startled, Willowreed shifted back to stare at her intended, eyes wide with shock, “H-how c-can you bear to touch me after...after what he's done and will continue to do to me?”_

“ _Because you are beautiful and I love you. Have done from the first time I was shown an image of you. Now, if you trust me I would like to show you how beautiful I know you are.”_

_Diamondflame watched Willowreed as she continued to gaze at him, then a shy smile twitched the corner of her mask and she slowly nodded, her eyes flickering downwards as a blush tinted her mask. It was then that Diamondflame realised he was not wearing his armour and as his mask crimsoned, Willowreed giggled at the expression on his mask. “You...er...look ready to start.” she commented before dissolving into helpless giggles, drawing a chuckle from her closefriend, “Er...yeah, so shall we?”_

_In reply, Willowreed shifted closer and lightly placed a kiss on his cheek then tentatively ran her fingers across his chest. In response, Diamondflame took her free hand and guided it down to his thigh before sliding his around her waist to pull her closer so that they were kneeling and almost touching._

_Peering downwards, she could not help but compare her closefriend's shaft with what Teridax had forced on her then shivered. “Easy love, why not try touching it. I won't bite.” Diamondflame murmured reassuringly, grinning when she glanced up at him startled before a giggle escaped her. Peering back down at his shaft, Willowreed timidly reached out to brush a finger over it then squealed in surprise as it twitched._

_Though he was doing his best to ignore what was happening, Mata Nui couldn't help but smile at Willowreed's reaction._

_A groan of delight escaped Diamondflame as Willowreed gained confidence and wrapped her hand around his shaft, “A-are you alright? Should I stop?”_

“ _Ohhh no, it-it's alright. H-here, may I?” Diamondflame gasped, placing a hand against her rear and gently moved her hand so that his shaft was positioned at her entrance. Swiftly letting go, Willowreed looked up at her closefriend, nodded, wide-eyed, “Be gentle?”_

“ _Always my brave, beautiful 'reed.” came his reply as they merged as one._

_Flinging her arms around Diamondflame's shoulders, Willowreed gasped as they moved together, heat building between them as they entwined, bodies tingling with each others touch as they moved towards their climax._

 

“ _'reed...I can't...ahhh!”_

“ _'flame...oh yes...ohhh!”_

 

_Laying entwined together, Willowreed and Diamondflame lovingly kissed then he gently traced the planes of her mask before they scrambled up as Mata Nui cleared his throat before reappearing from the mist._

_Smiling at the blushing Toa spirits, the Great Spirit beckoned them closer, “I'm afraid it is time for you to return to your bodies. But there will be other dream meetings until Willowreed is returned.” He paused and glanced at Willowreed as she fidgeted, wiping some tears from her mask, “What is it little one?”_

“ _I...I was wondering if-if you could take my voice until I return h-home? I-I don't want to utter his name again.” Willowreed whispered, hugging Diamondflame tightly as he held her close. The Great Spirit nodded in understanding, then reached out to gently brush a glowing hand over Willowreed's throat, “You will still be able to speak while here.” he added, chuckling as she moved to gratefully hug him, “T-thank you.”_

_The trio then settled in the mist and soon after Willowreed and Diamondflame's spirits returned to their bodies and the Great Spirit cleared an area of mist to watch as Diamondflame stirred and peered around before stretched and blinked in surprise at how less time had passed than he'd thought._

xXx

Willowreed slowly became aware that her whole body ached then a whimper escaped her as someone nudged her arm, “Looks as if Master Teridax's pet's waking. Better see if that Rahkshi is outside.” a gruff voice commented. Startled by the closeness of the speaker, Willowreed's eyes snapped open and she stared at the matoran looking down at her, “Hungry? Master Teridax left orders that we were to make certain you were fed.”

“After fixing the worst of her injuries and moving her, you ninny.” another matoran snapped, looking up from where she was tying off a bandage and glowered at the first one. Tossing his head, the first matoran flounced over to the door of the cell and stuck his head out before jumping back as a Rahkshi seemed to appear from nowhere, “She's awake.”

A low hiss came from the Greasrahk as it entered and approached the bed then peered closely at the Toa, whom gave another whimper and tried to sit up before slumping back with a moan.

Staring at the Toa as she began shaking, the black/brown Rahkshi's eyes narrowed and it bent closer, reaching out to carefully touch her throat. “What's wrong?” the matoran beside the bed asked when the Rahkshi growled and glared at her.

A few moments of silence followed, then the matoran swore, “Mute, damn she was vocal enough earlier. Shock?” The Rahkshi of quick healing nodded, eyes gleaming in annoyance as he scooped Willowreed up, pausing as the matoran hastily untied her wrists.

Rubbing her wrists, Willowreed winced as the Rahkshi took a firmer grip on her then left the cell and followed the pair of matoran down the corridor. For a brief moment she considered trying to break free from the Greasrahk's arms then winced as her bruised muscles protested and another moan escaped her.

...

Arriving at another door, the Rahkshi hissed impatiently at the matoran who'd alerted it to open the door. Willowreed got a glimpse of red eyes from further down the corridor before they vanished as the Rahkshi carried her into Teridax's quarters, the matoran slightly ahead of it. Passing through the day area, the matoran hurried through to the bedroom. They stopped beside the massive bed and pulled back the covers before stepping back to wait for the Greasrahk moved to set the Toa down.

A snort came from the Rahkshi as it paused in the doorway and rolled its eyes before moving to set Willowreed on a couch in the living area. It snickered at the expression of relief that flitted across the Toa's mask then gestured to a clock and held three fingers up, indicating she had three hours before Makuta Teridax would want her to 'entertain' him again. While the Greasrahk moved to stand behind the couch, the matoran hurried off to fetch victuals, leaving Willowreed to stare longingly at the open door knowing her bruised muscles wouldn't be strong enough to evade the Rahkshi guarding her.

xXx

“So, brother when are you going to let us play with your little 'pet'?” Ifrinneach purred as the group broke up from their meeting. His comment drew agreement from the other Makuta as they paused to hear what Teridax had to say on the subject. A slow smile crossed Teridax's mask as he watched his brothers, “Once she is pregnant.”

“Which you no doubt will be working on.” Darkfire commented dryly, drawing chuckles from the others as they watched their brothers banter with amusement, “Of course. You're welcome to come and have a better look at her.”


	2. Chapter 2

Willowreed blinked in surprise at the amount of food the pair of matoran returned with, then hid a wince as she remembered just who held her captive. “Well choose something or Master Teridax will when he returns here.” the healer commented dryly when the Toa hesitated then glanced nervously at her, the Rahkshi and the door, where the other matoran stood, looking bored. With the healer watching, Willowreed chose several items she recognised then nodded her thanks when the matoran filled a beaker with juice. Nibbling at the fruit, she peered around the living room, instinctively looking for escape routes before realising there were none she could use without her mask working.

Her musings were interrupted by the second matoran's voice murmuring, “Aw come on, just a quickie.”

“Oh not now.” the healer groaned as Willowreed dropped her plate and whirled around, ignoring her painful muscles thinking that he was in danger, only to stare in shock at the sight of the second matoran now rubbing suggestively up against the Greasrahk's leg. The Rahkshi of quick healing caught Willowreed's eye and snickered while the healer dragged her protesting companion away from it, commenting that there was a time and place for everything and that he wasn't off duty yet.

Having lost her appetite, Willowreed awkwardly curled up on the couch wincing as her muscles protested then accepted the freshly refilled beaker the matoran healer offered her, not realising it too had been doctored. 

Ten minutes later, the empty beaker slipped from her hand to clatter on the floor as the sleeping draught took hold, “Finally, thought she'd never flake out. Mind you, you did not help, Tilg. Ok Greasrahk, your turn.” Tiolam said, glaring at the second matoran, who just grinned and eyed up the Greasrahk hopefully. Ignoring him, the Rahkshi of quick healing took out its staff and activated it, sweeping it across the sleeping Toa's form until it knew her muscles were fully healed.

Hissing in satisfaction, the Greasrahk put its staff away then straightened the Toa out before the matoran healer draped a light blanket over her. Then the trio glanced around as the door opened and they bowed as Teridax and Darkfire entered while a couple of the other Makuta watched from the doorway. 

Teridax listened as Tiolam gave her report, frowning when she told him of the Toa's loss of speech then nodded, “Short acting draught?”

“Yes sir, Master Teridax.” the matoran healer replied, she then hid a smile as Darkfire turned to where Tilg stood, grinning sheepishly, “You were meant to be at my quarters ten minutes ago. You'd better hurry.” he commented dryly, his eyes gleamed at the huge grin the matoran now wore before Tilg hastily bowed and shot out of Teridax's quarters, much to the chuckles of the other Makuta.

“Delicate looking isn't she?” Shadowfeather purred as she joined her brothers and lent over Dakfire's shoulder for a better look, as she playfully tweaked Teridax's armour and grinned when he softly growled at her, “True, but she's tough, which adds to the fun.” he replied as a sigh came from Willowreed as she began to stir. When she rubbed her eyes and blinked sleepily at her surroundings, the rest of the Makuta joined their brothers and sister to watch as the Toa became aware of their presence. 

A startled squeak escaped Willowreed as she instinctively clutched the blanket tightly to her neck and stared in horror at the snickering Makuta surrounding the couch. Before she could do anything else, Teridax pulled the blanket from her grasp, revealing her to the others. Approving murmurs and low whistles came from the males while Shadowfeather's eyes narrowed as she smirked at the Toa's reaction to the attention she was getting. Blushing deeply, Willowreed buried her mask in her hands, desperately wishing she was somewhere else far away from where she sat.

“So once we've captured all the Toa, Turaga and matoran, who will you pick?” Teridax said, grinning at his captive's reactions and contemplated making a claim for her when that day came. “Hmmm, well I've heard that Waterstorm and the twins Firebreeze and Snowbreeze have nice colour combinations. But the one who interests me most is the one called Diamondflame.” Shadowfeather purred. 

On hearing her closefriend's name, Willowreed's head snapped up and without thinking of those watching her, she launched herself, hissing furiously, at the grinning female Makuta, hands extended in claws as she went for Shadowfeather's eyes. Jerking her mask back as Willowreed's fingers passed within millimetres of her eyes, Shadowfeather hissed back just as Teridax and Darkfire grabbed the enraged Toa and dragged her back.

“Whoo, someone's feisty. Guess she's ready for another round in the sack.” Darkfire chuckled as Willowreed continued trying to get at Shadowfeather, whom snarled softly on finding a cut on her mask. On seeing that the Makuta twins shared a glance then edged back towards the door, remembering just what had occurred the last time Shadowfeather had had her mask damaged.

Turning to where the enraged Toa was struggling against the Makuta holding her, Shadowfeather stepped closer and tilted Willowreed's head up, “How about I add a little spice to you getting bedded _this_ time.” she growled while pulling a vial of clear liquid from her waist pouch and flicking the lid off.

“This should get interesting.” Darkfire snickered as Shadowfeather forced Willowreed's head back and poured the vial down her throat, while Teridax chuckled and made certain the Toa swallowed every last drop.

Gasping for breath, Willowreed glared at the female Makuta, as she tucked the empty vial away then moved to join the others and they stared at the Toa, “I suggest you keep hold of her once it kicks in.” Shadowfeather purred, tapping her mask as she waited for the aphrodisiac to work.

Several minutes later chuckles rose from the watching Makuta as Teridax grinned when the Toa silently gasped then began rubbing herself against his body, “Right time to leave. Have fun bro.” Shadowfeather purred, her gaze meeting Willowreed's horror filled eyes as she moaned and tried to rub against Teridax again. Laughing at the Toa's expression, Shadowfeather linked arms with her twin brothers and sauntered from Teridax's quarters, winking at Teridax as he chuckled before pulling Willowreed over his shoulder and headed for his bedroom.

Whimpering at the sensations running through her body, Willowreed writhed against Teridax before he dropped her onto his bed and stepped back to leer at her as she struggled to her knees and reached helplessly out to touch him. “So...” Teridax drawled shifting away from the aphrodisiac driven Toa's reach, “You want to play?” Nodding despite herself, Willowreed whimpered again, shifting to the edge of the bed trying to grasp his arm. Smirking, Teridax lightly brushed a claw over the Toa's mask, chuckling as she moaned and pressed her mask against his hand, kissing the palm as she shuddered helplessly.

Pushing her back, Teridax grinned as he sat and reclined on the bed then pulled Willowreed into his arms and began caressing her, drawing further moans and whimpers from her as she pressed fervently against him, desperate for more. Tears of sorrow trickled from Willowreed's eyes as she moaned in delight as Teridax sank his shaft into her and began slowly moving, heightening the aphrodisiac's effects on her, drawing louder moans and whimpers from her. Raising an eyebrow, Teridax chuckled, “You may have lost your voice. But I can still make you sing.” with that he curved a hand around Willowreed's body and straightened them up into a sitting position as he continued to thrust into her.

...

“YES!” Teridax roared as he came for the seventh time, Willowreed moaned as the aphrodisiac finally wore off and she was able to rub her mask dry before weakly trying to strike at the smirking Makuta. Teridax chuckled as she tried again, then scooped the limp Toa up and sauntered through to his wash room, whistling to attract the attention of the two matoran he knew were waiting outside his quarters.

Dropping his exhausted captive on the edge of the sunken bath, Teridax turned on the taps and then ran his gaze along the selection of dissolving crystals before choosing one. Glancing at Willowreed as she numbly watched the water gushing from the taps, the Makuta grinned and emptied the crystals into the bath, watching her expression as they swiftly turned the water pale green and the scent of mint rose with the steam. Taking a deep breath of the mint scented steam, Willowreed slowly blinked then cautiously dipped a hand into the hot water before glancing nervously at the smirking Makuta as he turned the taps off. Before she had a chance to squirm out of his reach, Teridax waded into the bath and lifted her in, setting her on a ledge before handing her a cloth. “Clean yourself up and I might allow you to wash my back.” Teridax commented dryly when the Toa stared at him in shock, this being the last thing she'd expected. Lowering her gaze, Willowreed rubbed the cloth over a large piece of soap then carefully began rubbing it over herself, wincing and hissing softly when the soap found its way into the cuts and scratches she received.

Tending to his own clean up, Teridax surreptitiously watched his captive as she scrubbed at her skin as though she was trying to remove all trace of him touching her.

Roughly half an hour later, Teridax pulled the plug out and sauntered over to a large pile of towels leaving Willowreed cautiously watching his every move as she clutched the cloth to her chest. Wrapping one around his waist, the Makuta chuckled then, as the last of the water drained away, chucked another towel at the wary Toa. “Dry off or would you like a hand?” Teridax said before laughing as the Toa blanched and snatched the towel from the bottom of the bath before it got wet, hurriedly wrapping it tightly around her body. Dropping a second towel beside his captive, Teridax then went to see how the matoran were doing and nodded his approval at the sight of them setting out the evening meal. The pair bowed and waited to see if he needed anything else before taking up positions behind the couches to wait on him. “You, go and help my 'pet'. She'll need some balm for those cuts.” Teridax commented, gesturing to the nearest matoran, whom nodded and hurried through to the wash room.

Watching the door as she used the second towel to pat herself dry as rubbing only exasperated the pain of fresh bruises, Willowreed rubbed fresh tears from her eyes and silently mouthed a plea that her closefriend would never fall into the hands of Makuta Shadowfeather.

Unwilling to join Teridax, she wandered over to peer out the window at the could covered sky and a sigh escaped her. A quiet cough from behind her had Willowreed spinning around thinking that her captor had more 'fun' on his mind, then she blinked in surprise at the matoran watching her. “Master Teridax said I was to tend to your cuts.” she explained holding up a pot when the Toa slowly approached her, then glanced at the pot before looking for somewhere to sit. While the matoran worked, Willowreed continued to gaze out the window until she felt her companion pat her arm to get her attention, “I'm finished, come and get something to eat.” A loud rumble came from Willowreed's midriff and she blushed as the matoran giggled then pulled the damp towel from her, “Come on before it gets cold.”

Looking up from the notes he was perusing, Teridax's eyes narrowed in appreciation as Willowreed followed the matoran from the wash room and she nervously settled on the second couch. A brief grin crossed the Makuta's mask as he noticed his captive had sat as far as she could from him, even though he was currently reclining on the second couch, helping himself to the loaded dish set in front of him. “Dig in.” he commented as Willowreed nestled deeper into the couch, hugging a cushion as she blinked silently at him. When she made no move, he nodded to the watching matoran whom smiled and began to fill another dish with food before placing it and a full beaker on the small table close to Willowreed's elbow. “Go on, you need it.” she insisted before bowing to Teridax and joined the second beside the door.

Several minutes passed before Willowreed cautiously chose a pastry and nibbled it as she slowly began to relax and stretched out on the couch, resting her head on the cushion she'd been hugging. She'd only taken two bites before exhaustion overcame her and she fell asleep, dropping the pastry to the floor as her grip loosened. At Teridax's nod, one of the matoran moved to collect the pastry then draped the blanket from earlier over the sleeping Toa. As the matoran returned to join the second, the door opened and Shadowfeather sauntered in. a low chuckle escaping her when she saw Willowreed was out cold.

“She'll sleep until morning, it was a powerful aphrodisiac, though I'm working on one that'll last longer for when you decide to share your pet with our brothers.” Shadowfeather purred as she moved to sit on the arm of the couch Teridax reclined on before she ran her fingers across his chest. A deep chuckle came from Teridax as he pulled Shadowfeather into his lap for a kiss, “Haven't you got the twins waiting for you?” he purred when they surfaced for air. “Oh yes, they're a little tied up at the moment.” she laughed, grinning at how she'd left their brothers.

xXx

Lent on a railing overlooking the river winding through the centre of the quarter where the Great Temple was sited, Diamondflame watched the suns sinking towards the horizon then glanced at the youngster who'd silently joined him. A low sigh escaped Stonebud as she rubbed tears from her mask, “I hope 'reed'll be alright.” she murmured leaning gratefully against the older Toa as he hugged her, “She'll come back to us, little one. Now your sister will not be happy that you haven't eaten today, come on I've been invited to join the Turaga for the evening meal.”

“'kay, and she'd want me to carry on practising with my daggers.” Stonebud murmured as she followed Diamondflame towards the Turaga's quarters. 

Their passing was watched by a ebony/scarlet figure, whom silently followed them until the entered the Turaga's combined home. Leaning against the wall, Firebloom contemplated her chances of gaining Diamondflame's attention if Willowreed never returned, “I wonder if they could be persuaded to keep 'reed there forever?” she mused, looking up at the emerging stars before smiling and nodding to the Toa and matoran that passed in a group. 

Shaking her head, the earth/plant Toa pushed the thoughts away, knowing that her friends were destined to be closefriends, “I'll find someone sooner or later.” Firebloom whispered softly, not realizing that her moment of weakness had been seen by _Mata Nui, whom chuckled quietly. “Yes you will and not whom you think either.”_

Continuing on her way, the ebony/scarlet Toa wandered along a path leading down to the edge of the sea where she settled on the pebbles and watched as the moon rose, painting the waves with silver. 

Having seen Firebloom wander past his home, her gaze pensive, Airwater waited a few minutes before following his friend as she headed for the beach. Watching as she made herself comfortable, the air/water Toa grinned as he thought of something that might make Firebloom perk up. Activating his mask, Airwater called on both his elements and several minutes later three seahorses formed from the surf and whickered at Firebloom before they sprouted wings and hovered above the sea clearly inviting her to join their dance. Delighted laughter rang out as Firebloom glanced over to where Airwater stood grinning, then she scrambled to her feet and moved to join the foam seahorses in the shallows. Moments later her laughter was joined by Airwater's as small, fire made, flowers sprung into being around him, sparkling as they brushed against his armour.

For ten minutes the pair continued their game then Airwater watched his fellow warrior as she moved to join him, “Thanks bro, I know it's silly of me to be jealous of Willowreed. But Diamondflame's so handsome.”

“Yeah, Earthice thinks so too. I was teasing him about it earlier.” Airwater chuckled at the memory of startling his closefriend with a prod as Earthice had gazed longingly at the pearl/red gold Toa when they'd first seen him. Startled laughter came from Firebloom at that image, drawing more chuckles from Airwater as they began heading back towards the buildings in the water region.

The pair were met by Firebloom's twin, Sablestar and Earthice, whom linked arms with his closefriend, “Supper's getting cold, so Sablestar insisted we came to find you.” the earth/ice Toa chuckled, grinning as a growl came from Firebloom's midriff. Spirits raised, the ebony/scarlet Toa chuckled as her sister teased their friends, though she paused and glanced in the direction of their adversaries realm before entering Airwater's home.

xXx

After Shadowfeather left Teridax returned to finish checking the reports before glancing up when someone tapped on the door then entered. “It's ready,” Caithris said, glancing to where Willowreed slept before handing Teridax a silvery cuff with a dark red stone embedded in it, “And the tracker works fine.”

“Nice work brother, would you like to do the honours?” Teridax asked before grinning as Caithris nodded and moved to lift Willowreed's right arm up and fastened the cuff around her wrist, “Good fit too brother.”

“Thank you. Oh I think you should know that cheeky matoran Tilg? I overheard him earlier saying he wouldn't mind half an hour with your pet.”

A chuckle escaped Teridax, followed by a roar of laughter, “Cheeky indeed, still that gives me a good idea of how to get the aphrodisiac that Shadowfeather is busy with into her. After all, she won't take it from us unless we force it on her again.” the Makuta tapped his mask thoughtfully, a wicked gleam in his eyes as he and Caithris watched the sleeping Toa.

Soon after the lanky Makuta departed and Teridax finished going through the last of the reports before dimming the lightstones. Pausing, he stared at the sleeping Toa, then smirked at the thought of what he'd do next then went to rest, dimming the last of the lightstones as he went.

…

It was the lack of sounds in Teridax's chambers that finally roused Willowreed from sleep and she drowsily peered around the room before noticing the cuff on her wrist. Warily sitting up, she glanced around then cautiously examined the cuff and tried to remove it.

Eventually she gave up as her stomach growled hungrily and helped herself to the food and drink left on the table. As she ate, Willowreed cautiously peered around the room wondering what was going on.

Once she'd sated her appetite Willowreed gave her surroundings one last look then, all senses alert, she moved towards the door. Listening intently, the pale green/silver Toa could hear no sound from outside of Teridax's chambers. For a few moments Willowreed paused then carefully opened the door and peered out, as she did she noticed the dark red stone on the cuff begin glowing. She watched it closely while moving her wrist away from the door then grimaced angrily, a silent curse escaping her.

After several minutes of venting her spleen, Willowreed slipped out of Teridax's quarters and peered both ways down the corridor before cautiously picking a direction and headed down it seeking an exit, even though she knew the cuff she now wore would prevent her escape. The plant/air Toa didn't know that the chameleon Rahkshi wearing a cuff tuned to the one Willowreed wore, was watching her curiously as it kept several feet behind her as she continuously glanced around.

Eventually Willowreed paused to lean over a wall and found herself looking down at a courtyard. Startled she glanced up to see that it was opened to the sky then, eager to be amongst the greenery, she gauged the drop from where she was to the ground before jumping over the wall.

Landing lightly in a crouch, Willowreed glanced up sharply as a started hiss reached her and it's owner appeared, looking around for the annoyed Toa as it hovered in mid-air. A second relived hiss came from the Cleithrahk when it spotted Willowreed glaring at it, so the Rahkshi moved to stand at one side of the courtyard.

Glaring at the Rahkshi, then at the cuff she wore Willowreed turned her back on her guard and moved to examine the nearest flowers to where she'd landed. Brushing her hands gently over the blossoms, Willowreed forgot about the watching Rahkshi as she continued examining the flowers amazed at how such delicate blossoms could survive in such a dull environment.

Pausing as he passed through the courtyard, Ifrinneach snorted at the sight of Teridax's pet playing with the plants then carried on his way to speak with Caithris. He noted that Tilg was peering over the wall surrounding the courtyard, the matoran grinned when he realized that one of the Makuta was watching him with amusement. Bowing to the amused Makuta, the matoran asked if he required any help carrying the box he held.

Sitting cross-legged on the grass, Willowreed relaxed for the first time since her capture and began a light meditation, her gaze on the flowers. a few minutes later the chameleon Rahkshi moved closer, its curiosity piqued as to what Makuta Teridax's pet was doing. By now Willowreed was deep in a meditative trance and oblivious to her surroundings.

As it watched the motionless Toa, wondering just how she was able to float several inches off the ground, the Cleithrahk glanced around as curious murmurs and whispers reached it. Standing nearby, several matoran were staring at Willowreed, fascinated at the sight of a Toa in the courtyard.

"Is she really a Toa?" Bris, the newest matoran commented before ducking Righinn's attempt to clip her mask. "Well duh, what do you think Tilg's been wittering on about for the past day and a half." the stocky matoran growled as she poked her tongue out at him."You're jealous of her." Cir snickered, knowing full well that Righinn had been trying to catch their fellow matoran's eye for a while. Grumbling under his breath, Righinn stomped off, gaze flickering to where the Toa sat, still oblivious to those watching her.

The group watched Willowreed for a while longer, then all but Bris, as she'd not been assigned any duties, headed off. Once certain that the other matoran were gone, Bris clambered over the wall then slowly approached the Toa. She glanced at the watching Rahkshi, which hissed softly but didn't move.

Fascinated by the Toa, Bris moved closer until she could compare her grey-green hues with Willowreed's pale green/silver ones.

So fascinated was the young matoran, that she didn't notice that Teridax had joined the Cleithrahk and was watching her actions closely.  
Bris jumped back, stifling a yelp as the Toa suddenly opened her eyes, descended down to the grass then blinked at her curiously.

A chuckle from close by made both jump as their eyes located the watching Makuta, "Master Teridax, I-I was told to report to you." Bris said while Willowreed glared at her captor before turning her back on him.Chuckling at the startled look Bris gave his pet, Teridax beckoned her closer, "As you've not been assigned any duties yet. I'm assigning you the task of keeping my pet from getting bored."  
"Oh, thank you Master. I will do my best." Bris grinned, glancing over to where the Toa stood, pulling at the cuff on her wrist.

"May I ask what your plans are for...?" Bris asked curiously while glancing at the irate Toa again, Teridax chuckled, "She is called Willowreed," he commented, grinning as the Toa glared at him. "Once I've got her pregnant, then my siblings will get their fun and when there's only a week left before she pops, send her back."

He didn't see Willowreed's mask pale as she realized just what he'd said. Shaking her head violently the Toa's eyes narrowed in rage and she instinctively reached for the nearest thing to throw.  
Seconds later a clump of earth smacked into Teridax's mask followed by the sound of retreating footsteps as Willowreed took off."Don't worry Bris, that cuff is a tracker and even if she finds her way out of this complex the matoran will react as those working here did and surround her out of curiosity" Teridax chuckled while brushing the last of the earth from his mask. "Now while my pet is exhausting herself, I'll show you the route to my quarters."

Running blindly through the corridors, Willowreed screamed silently, her mind reeling in horror at what she'd heard, _"Great Beings, it's bad enough he's forcing me, but to then..."_ Shaking her head, the distraught Toa skidded around several startled matoran and charged down another corridor

Eventually she stumbled to a halt and breathlessly peered around the storage room she'd blundered into. Slipping past the stacked items, Willowreed peered out the single window before whimpering in despair at the view of another courtyard. Without realizing what she was doing, the distraught Toa began smashing her cuffed arm against the edge of the window-ledge.

...

  
Ignoring the pain and bruises, Willowreed was still beating her cuffed arm against the ledge when two Rahkshi entered the room and one moved to pull the Toa away. As she weakly struggled in Cadalrahk's grasp, the Cleithrahk hissed anxiously on seeing that Willowreed had managed to break her forearm as well as gashing it in several places. The Rahkshi of sleep nodded at its sibling's suggestion then set Willowreed in the Cleithrahk's lap before resting its hand on the struggling Toa's shoulder and sent her to sleep.

Looking up as the door to his quarters opened, Teridax frowned at the state Willowreed was in before listening to the Rahkshi explain. As he did, Bris darted through to the wash room for cloths and water.  
When she returned to the living area, Bris noticed that the Rahkshi had vanished and the Makuta was staring at the sleeping Toa, his mask unreadable. Setting the basin of water on the table, Bris then started carefully cleaning the gashes on Willowreed's arm.

Not long after, Tiolam and Soal entered Teridax's quarters and joined Bris, while they assessed the damage Willowreed had done. "Right, you hold her arm just here to keep it steady and we'll realign the break." Tiolam said, glancing at Bris, who nodded and took hold of where the healer indicated.There were several crackles as the bones moved back into alignment as Soal pulled Willowreed's arm straight then held it in place while Tiolam swiftly splinted it. At Soal's nod, Bris carefully relaxed her grip on Willowreed's elbow and gave a sigh when both healers nodded in satisfaction. "It'll take several weeks to heal unless..." Tiolam glanced over to where Teridax had been watching them. The Makuta smiled coldly, "Leaving her like this would curb her antics. But it would also spoil my fun."

As he spoke, two Greasrahk entered his quarters and, after bowing to the watching Makuta, moved to rest their hands on Willowreed's splinted arm.  
  
Once they'd finished and the healers removed the splints, the two Rahkshi bowed again before following the healers, leaving Bris glancing between Teridax and Willowreed.

Several minutes passed then Teridax moved towards the door, "When she wakes tell her she's got a reprieve until tomorrow night. I will be speaking with Shadowfeather."  
"Yes sir, I will keep a close eye on her." Bris replied as she smartly came to attention before bowing as the Makuta chuckled and closed the door.

Glancing around the living area, Bris spotted the bookshelves and between glances at the sleeping Toa, scanned the titles until she found one she'd read before. Tugging a footstool over to the couch Willowreed slept on, the matoran opened the book and began quietly reading.

The sound of a quiet voice speaking about the gregarious Gukko birds and their favoured living places roused Willowreed. Opening her eyes, the Toa blinked up at the ceiling as she gathered her wits and realized where she was. It took several minutes for Willowreed to realize that her arm no longer pained her and she glanced down at it. Bris caught movement from the corner of her eye and looked up to watch as Willowreed slowly sat up and ran her hand over her mended arm, pausing when she found the slight bumps were the bones had knitted back together.

"Master Teridax was tempted to let the break heal naturally." Bris commented when Willowreed glanced at her before shuddering when the matoran repeated Teridax's message.

The following night, Bris peered around the bedroom door as Teridax dragged Willowreed onto his bed and preceded to tie her wrists to the bedposts. Glancing at the wide-eyed matoran as his pet thrashed against her bonds and tried to kick him, Teridax winked. "Take the night off, Tilg wanted to meet you." he laughed as Bris's mask pinked and she hurried off, her laughter trailing behind as the door closed.

Looking down at Willowreed as she continued struggling, Teridax grinned wickedly before pulling her down the bed until her bonds were taut. When she whimpered as the cuffs pressed into her wrists, Teridax tucked her legs under his arms then began to lick at Willowreed's midriff. Slowly moving lower, Teridax chuckled as he felt his pet stiffen, failing to stifle a moan.

...

  
Three months passed and Willowreed woke to the sounds of the matoran gossiping as they set out the breakfast. Pushing the blankets to one side, she rubbed sleep from her eyes and glanced warily in the direction of the bedroom. "Master Teridax is in the wash room." Bris commented while Cir flirted with her before he yelped as Tilg pinched him then bolted for the door.Willowreed was about to nod her thanks when she caught a whiff of the covered meal and suddenly felt ill. Scrambling from the couch as Bris yelped in surprise, Willowreed managed a few steps before a feeling of light-headedness hit and she collapsed unconscious.  
On hearing Bris's yelp, Teridax swiftly joined her and he looked closely at the unconscious Toa, noting just how pale her mask was. "Bris fetch the healers and Greasrahk, I do believe my little pet has finally caught." Teridax chuckled as the matoran nodded and raced off while he scooped Willowreed's limp body up and carried her through to his bedroom.Settling her on his bed, Teridax chuckled again and went to eat his breakfast before it got any colder.  
  
Half an hour later, the small group entered Teridax's quarters, Syn and Dex peering in curiously before continuing on their way. After bowing to Teridax, the healers entered the bedroom while the Rahkshi of quick healing watched intently as Tiolam and Soal began checking Willowreed.

Several minutes later, Soal called Bris through to the bedroom, "What happened?" she enquired once the grey-green matoran joined them. She and Tiolam shared a glance as Bris explained, "Well you have to keep a closer eye on her now, and Master Teridax is going to have to slow down a bit." Tiolam chuckled, glancing up as the Makuta entered the room, one eyebrow raised in enquiry."She is pregnant and has been for about a month." as she spoke, Willowreed's eyes flickered opened and she would have shot up had Soal not firmly restrained her, "Hey, take it easy." the rust hued healer said before taking a canister from the bag Tiolam had dropped, "Sip this slowly. It'll ease your nausea."  
"That is excellent news." the Makuta smiled broadly as the healers continued fussing around Willowreed, "She'll have to cease sleeping on the couch as the little one grows and may I suggest that you refrain from dragging her to your bed until the nausea passes?"

Teridax nodded, his gaze on Willowreed's midriff as she continued sipping the draught, her mask unreadable when his gaze met hers.  
  
As soon as she was able to extract herself from the healers, Greasrahk and Teridax's attention, Willowreed made her way to the nearby courtyard needing to meditate, closely followed by Bris.  
Watching the Toa, Bris settled on a bench to wait and wondered how long Willowreed would meditate for, then pulled out the latest book she'd borrowed from Teridax's collection.

xXx

 _Opening her eyes, Willowreed looked up at the Great Spirit, whom pulled her into a hug as tears ran down her mask. "Easy brave one, I know what he has planned." Mata Nui whispered soothingly as he rocked Willowreed's spirit while she let go of her pain._  
Eventually Willowreed wiped the last tears away, "I...I just wish I'd been out of earshot when he told Bris what would happen next." she whispered. The Great Spirit sighed and hugged the anxious Toa spirit closer, "We'll have to talk about it later, Bris is about to try and wake you as it has begun raining. Diamond flame will join us for a longer talk."  
Willowreed nodded and reluctantly closed her eyes.

xXx

"Hey Willo, come on you're getting soaked!" Bris exclaimed, tugging on the Toa's arm as she blinked to get her bearings then scrambled to her feet. Quickly they headed for the shelter of the complex where they paused to watch the rain teaming down before a flash of lightning crackled across the sky. "That was close, let's go dry out and get a hot drink. Your stomach might have decided to co-operate this time." Bris commented, shivering as some water tricked down her neck, drawing an agreeing nod from Willowreed as she also began shivering.

Ten minutes later they were back in Teridax's now quiet quarters, Willowreed wrapped in blankets while Bris, another blanket around her shoulders, poured out hot drinks for both of them. Settling Willowreed's mug within reach, Bris then settled into her side of the couch they were using and both sipped at the drinks. Idly swirling the last of her drink, Bris glanced over to where Willowreed sat and quietly chuckled on seeing that the Toa had drifted off to sleep, her empty mug held loosely in one hand. Slipping down from where she'd sat, Bris carefully took the mug and sat it on the table before glancing over her shoulder as Willowreed flopped over to stretch out and nestled into the cushions. Scooping up the book on wild rahi, Bris settled in a squashy chair and continued reading until the door opened and the healers entered to check on the sleeping Toa. The trio were still talking when Willowreed yawned and stretched before drowsily letting Soal and Tiolam examine her. "Well as you've managed to cope with a hot drink, you should try some toast and a bit of fruit." Tiolam finally said when Willowreed glanced at her enquiringly. A smile flittered across the Toa's mask as her stomach growled in agreement. 

Under the watchful gaze of the healers and Bris, Willowreed carefully nibbled her way through two pieces of toast, a hand full of bula berries and another mug of hot juice.  
  
Half an hour later, they were satisfied that all Willowreed needed to get past the nausea stage of her pregnancy was to eat when peckish and take her time, and went to make their report and Teridax and the other Makuta.

...

  
Having finished his absolutions, Teridax headed through to get his breakfast. A grin of amusement crossed his mask on seeing Willowreed eagerly tucking into the most food she'd eaten at breakfast for the past fortnight.  
Ignoring the grinning Makuta as he watched her, Willowreed neatly ate her breakfast, surprised at how ravenous she felt and resolutely ignoring the fact that he's most likely drag her into the bedroom come nightfall. With Bris attending the silent pair, Teridax finished eating, nodded to the curious matoran then left his quarters to speak with the healers before informing his siblings.  
Neither Bris or Willowreed were surprised when Tiolam and Soal entered Teridax's quarters and began checking on the Toa while asking Bris just what she'd eaten. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Willowreed blinked in surprise at the amount of food the pair of matoran returned with, then hid a wince as she remembered just who held her captive. “Well choose something or Master Teridax will when he returns here.” the healer commented dryly when the Toa hesitated then glanced nervously at her, the Rahkshi and the door, where the other matoran stood, looking bored. With the healer watching, Willowreed chose several items she recognised then nodded her thanks when the matoran filled a beaker with juice. Nibbling at the fruit, she peered around the living room, instinctively looking for escape routes before realising there were none she could use without her mask working.

Her musings were interrupted by the second matoran's voice murmuring, “Aw come on, just a quickie.”

“Oh not now.” the healer groaned as Willowreed dropped her plate and whirled around, ignoring her painful muscles thinking that he was in danger, only to stare in shock at the sight of the second matoran now rubbing suggestively up against the Greasrahk's leg. The Rahkshi of quick healing caught Willowreed's eye and snickered while the healer dragged her protesting companion away from it, commenting that there was a time and place for everything and that he wasn't off duty yet.

Having lost her appetite, Willowreed awkwardly curled up on the couch wincing as her muscles protested then accepted the freshly refilled beaker the matoran healer offered her, not realising it too had been doctored. 

Ten minutes later, the empty beaker slipped from her hand to clatter on the floor as the sleeping draught took hold, “Finally, thought she'd never flake out. Mind you, you did not help, Tilg. Ok Greasrahk, your turn.” Tiolam said, glaring at the second matoran, who just grinned and eyed up the Greasrahk hopefully. Ignoring him, the Rahkshi of quick healing took out its staff and activated it, sweeping it across the sleeping Toa's form until it knew her muscles were fully healed.

Hissing in satisfaction, the Greasrahk put its staff away then straightened the Toa out before the matoran healer draped a light blanket over her. Then the trio glanced around as the door opened and they bowed as Teridax and Darkfire entered while a couple of the other Makuta watched from the doorway. 

Teridax listened as Tiolam gave her report, frowning when she told him of the Toa's loss of speech then nodded, “Short acting draught?”

“Yes sir, Master Teridax.” the matoran healer replied, she then hid a smile as Darkfire turned to where Tilg stood, grinning sheepishly, “You were meant to be at my quarters ten minutes ago. You'd better hurry.” he commented dryly, his eyes gleamed at the huge grin the matoran now wore before Tilg hastily bowed and shot out of Teridax's quarters, much to the chuckles of the other Makuta.

“Delicate looking isn't she?” Shadowfeather purred as she joined her brothers and lent over Dakfire's shoulder for a better look, as she playfully tweaked Teridax's armour and grinned when he softly growled at her, “True, but she's tough, which adds to the fun.” he replied as a sigh came from Willowreed as she began to stir. When she rubbed her eyes and blinked sleepily at her surroundings, the rest of the Makuta joined their brothers and sister to watch as the Toa became aware of their presence. 

A startled squeak escaped Willowreed as she instinctively clutched the blanket tightly to her neck and stared in horror at the snickering Makuta surrounding the couch. Before she could do anything else, Teridax pulled the blanket from her grasp, revealing her to the others. Approving murmurs and low whistles came from the males while Shadowfeather's eyes narrowed as she smirked at the Toa's reaction to the attention she was getting. Blushing deeply, Willowreed buried her mask in her hands, desperately wishing she was somewhere else far away from where she sat.

“So once we've captured all the Toa, Turaga and matoran, who will you pick?” Teridax said, grinning at his captive's reactions and contemplated making a claim for her when that day came. “Hmmm, well I've heard that Waterstorm and the twins Firebreeze and Snowbreeze have nice colour combinations. But the one who interests me most is the one called Diamondflame.” Shadowfeather purred. 

On hearing her closefriend's name, Willowreed's head snapped up and without thinking of those watching her, she launched herself, hissing furiously, at the grinning female Makuta, hands extended in claws as she went for Shadowfeather's eyes. Jerking her mask back as Willowreed's fingers passed within millimetres of her eyes, Shadowfeather hissed back just as Teridax and Darkfire grabbed the enraged Toa and dragged her back.

“Whoo, someone's feisty. Guess she's ready for another round in the sack.” Darkfire chuckled as Willowreed continued trying to get at Shadowfeather, whom snarled softly on finding a cut on her mask. On seeing that the Makuta twins shared a glance then edged back towards the door, remembering just what had occurred the last time Shadowfeather had had her mask damaged.

Turning to where the enraged Toa was struggling against the Makuta holding her, Shadowfeather stepped closer and tilted Willowreed's head up, “How about I add a little spice to you getting bedded _this_ time.” she growled while pulling a vial of clear liquid from her waist pouch and flicking the lid off.

“This should get interesting.” Darkfire snickered as Shadowfeather forced Willowreed's head back and poured the vial down her throat, while Teridax chuckled and made certain the Toa swallowed every last drop.

Gasping for breath, Willowreed glared at the female Makuta, as she tucked the empty vial away then moved to join the others and they stared at the Toa, “I suggest you keep hold of her once it kicks in.” Shadowfeather purred, tapping her mask as she waited for the aphrodisiac to work.

Several minutes later chuckles rose from the watching Makuta as Teridax grinned when the Toa silently gasped then began rubbing herself against his body, “Right time to leave. Have fun bro.” Shadowfeather purred, her gaze meeting Willowreed's horror filled eyes as she moaned and tried to rub against Teridax again. Laughing at the Toa's expression, Shadowfeather linked arms with her twin brothers and sauntered from Teridax's quarters, winking at Teridax as he chuckled before pulling Willowreed over his shoulder and headed for his bedroom.

Whimpering at the sensations running through her body, Willowreed writhed against Teridax before he dropped her onto his bed and stepped back to leer at her as she struggled to her knees and reached helplessly out to touch him. “So...” Teridax drawled shifting away from the aphrodisiac driven Toa's reach, “You want to play?” Nodding despite herself, Willowreed whimpered again, shifting to the edge of the bed trying to grasp his arm. Smirking, Teridax lightly brushed a claw over the Toa's mask, chuckling as she moaned and pressed her mask against his hand, kissing the palm as she shuddered helplessly.

Pushing her back, Teridax grinned as he sat and reclined on the bed then pulled Willowreed into his arms and began caressing her, drawing further moans and whimpers from her as she pressed fervently against him, desperate for more. Tears of sorrow trickled from Willowreed's eyes as she moaned in delight as Teridax sank his shaft into her and began slowly moving, heightening the aphrodisiac's effects on her, drawing louder moans and whimpers from her. Raising an eyebrow, Teridax chuckled, “You may have lost your voice. But I can still make you sing.” with that he curved a hand around Willowreed's body and straightened them up into a sitting position as he continued to thrust into her.

 

...

 

“YES!” Teridax roared as he came for the seventh time, Willowreed moaned as the aphrodisiac finally wore off and she was able to rub her mask dry before weakly trying to strike at the smirking Makuta. Teridax chuckled as she tried again, then scooped the limp Toa up and sauntered through to his wash room, whistling to attract the attention of the two matoran he knew were waiting outside his quarters.

Dropping his exhausted captive on the edge of the sunken bath, Teridax turned on the taps and then ran his gaze along the selection of dissolving crystals before choosing one. Glancing at Willowreed as she numbly watched the water gushing from the taps, the Makuta grinned and emptied the crystals into the bath, watching her expression as they swiftly turned the water pale green and the scent of mint rose with the steam. Taking a deep breath of the mint scented steam, Willowreed slowly blinked then cautiously dipped a hand into the hot water before glancing nervously at the smirking Makuta as he turned the taps off. Before she had a chance to squirm out of his reach, Teridax waded into the bath and lifted her in, setting her on a ledge before handing her a cloth. “Clean yourself up and I might allow you to wash my back.” Teridax commented dryly when the Toa stared at him in shock, this being the last thing she'd expected. Lowering her gaze, Willowreed rubbed the cloth over a large piece of soap then carefully began rubbing it over herself, wincing and hissing softly when the soap found its way into the cuts and scratches she received.

Tending to his own clean up, Teridax surreptitiously watched his captive as she scrubbed at her skin as though she was trying to remove all trace of him touching her.

Roughly half an hour later, Teridax pulled the plug out and sauntered over to a large pile of towels leaving Willowreed cautiously watching his every move as she clutched the cloth to her chest. Wrapping one around his waist, the Makuta chuckled then, as the last of the water drained away, chucked another towel at the wary Toa. “Dry off or would you like a hand?” Teridax said before laughing as the Toa blanched and snatched the towel from the bottom of the bath before it got wet, hurriedly wrapping it tightly around her body. Dropping a second towel beside his captive, Teridax then went to see how the matoran were doing and nodded his approval at the sight of them setting out the evening meal. The pair bowed and waited to see if he needed anything else before taking up positions behind the couches to wait on him. “You, go and help my 'pet'. She'll need some balm for those cuts.” Teridax commented, gesturing to the nearest matoran, whom nodded and hurried through to the wash room.

Watching the door as she used the second towel to pat herself dry as rubbing only exasperated the pain of fresh bruises, Willowreed rubbed fresh tears from her eyes and silently mouthed a plea that her closefriend would never fall into the hands of Makuta Shadowfeather.

Unwilling to join Teridax, she wandered over to peer out the window at the could covered sky and a sigh escaped her. A quiet cough from behind her had Willowreed spinning around thinking that her captor had more 'fun' on his mind, then she blinked in surprise at the matoran watching her. “Master Teridax said I was to tend to your cuts.” she explained holding up a pot when the Toa slowly approached her, then glanced at the pot before looking for somewhere to sit. While the matoran worked, Willowreed continued to gaze out the window until she felt her companion pat her arm to get her attention, “I'm finished, come and get something to eat.” A loud rumble came from Willowreed's midriff and she blushed as the matoran giggled then pulled the damp towel from her, “Come on before it gets cold.”

Looking up from the notes he was perusing, Teridax's eyes narrowed in appreciation as Willowreed followed the matoran from the wash room and she nervously settled on the second couch. A brief grin crossed the Makuta's mask as he noticed his captive had sat as far as she could from him, even though he was currently reclining on the second couch, helping himself to the loaded dish set in front of him. “Dig in.” he commented as Willowreed nestled deeper into the couch, hugging a cushion as she blinked silently at him. When she made no move, he nodded to the watching matoran whom smiled and began to fill another dish with food before placing it and a full beaker on the small table close to Willowreed's elbow. “Go on, you need it.” she insisted before bowing to Teridax and joined the second beside the door.

Several minutes passed before Willowreed cautiously chose a pastry and nibbled it as she slowly began to relax and stretched out on the couch, resting her head on the cushion she'd been hugging. She'd only taken two bites before exhaustion overcame her and she fell asleep, dropping the pastry to the floor as her grip loosened. At Teridax's nod, one of the matoran moved to collect the pastry then draped the blanket from earlier over the sleeping Toa. As the matoran returned to join the second, the door opened and Shadowfeather sauntered in. a low chuckle escaping her when she saw Willowreed was out cold.

“She'll sleep until morning, it was a powerful aphrodisiac, though I'm working on one that'll last longer for when you decide to share your pet with our brothers.” Shadowfeather purred as she moved to sit on the arm of the couch Teridax reclined on before she ran her fingers across his chest. A deep chuckle came from Teridax as he pulled Shadowfeather into his lap for a kiss, “Haven't you got the twins waiting for you?” he purred when they surfaced for air. “Oh yes, they're a little tied up at the moment.” she laughed, grinning at how she'd left their brothers.

 

xXx

 

Lent on a railing overlooking the river winding through the centre of the quarter where the Great Temple was sited, Diamondflame watched the suns sinking towards the horizon then glanced at the youngster who'd silently joined him. A low sigh escaped Stonebud as she rubbed tears from her mask, “I hope 'reed'll be alright.” she murmured leaning gratefully against the older Toa as he hugged her, “She'll come back to us, little one. Now your sister will not be happy that you haven't eaten today, come on I've been invited to join the Turaga for the evening meal.”

“'kay, and she'd want me to carry on practising with my daggers.” Stonebud murmured as she followed Diamondflame towards the Turaga's quarters. 

Their passing was watched by a ebony/scarlet figure, whom silently followed them until the entered the Turaga's combined home. Leaning against the wall, Firebloom contemplated her chances of gaining Diamondflame's attention if Willowreed never returned, “I wonder if they could be persuaded to keep 'reed there forever?” she mused, looking up at the emerging stars before smiling and nodding to the Toa and matoran that passed in a group. 

Shaking her head, the earth/plant Toa pushed the thoughts away, knowing that her friends were destined to be closefriends, “I'll find someone sooner or later.” Firebloom whispered softly, not realizing that her moment of weakness had been seen by _Mata Nui, whom chuckled quietly. “Yes you will and not whom you think either.”_

Continuing on her way, the ebony/scarlet Toa wandered along a path leading down to the edge of the sea where she settled on the pebbles and watched as the moon rose, painting the waves with silver. 

Having seen Firebloom wander past his home, her gaze pensive, Airwater waited a few minutes before following his friend as she headed for the beach. Watching as she made herself comfortable, the air/water Toa grinned as he thought of something that might make Firebloom perk up. Activating his mask, Airwater called on both his elements and several minutes later three seahorses formed from the surf and whickered at Firebloom before they sprouted wings and hovered above the sea clearly inviting her to join their dance. Delighted laughter rang out as Firebloom glanced over to where Airwater stood grinning, then she scrambled to her feet and moved to join the foam seahorses in the shallows. Moments later her laughter was joined by Airwater's as small, fire made, flowers sprung into being around him, sparkling as they brushed against his armour.

For ten minutes the pair continued their game then Airwater watched his fellow warrior as she moved to join him, “Thanks bro, I know it's silly of me to be jealous of Willowreed. But Diamondflame's so handsome.”

“Yeah, Earthice thinks so too. I was teasing him about it earlier.” Airwater chuckled at the memory of startling his closefriend with a prod as Earthice had gazed longingly at the pearl/red gold Toa when they'd first seen him. Startled laughter came from Firebloom at that image, drawing more chuckles from Airwater as they began heading back towards the buildings in the water region.

The pair were met by Firebloom's twin, Sablestar and Earthice, whom linked arms with his closefriend, “Supper's getting cold, so Sablestar insisted we came to find you.” the earth/ice Toa chuckled, grinning as a growl came from Firebloom's midriff. Spirits raised, the ebony/scarlet Toa chuckled as her sister teased their friends, though she paused and glanced in the direction of their adversaries realm before entering Airwater's home.

 

xXx

 

After Shadowfeather left Teridax returned to finish checking the reports before glancing up when someone tapped on the door then entered. “It's ready,” Caithris said, glancing to where Willowreed slept before handing Teridax a silvery cuff with a dark red stone embedded in it, “And the tracker works fine.”

“Nice work brother, would you like to do the honours?” Teridax asked before grinning as Caithris nodded and moved to lift Willowreed's right arm up and fastened the cuff around her wrist, “Good fit too brother.”

“Thank you. Oh I think you should know that cheeky matoran Tilg? I overheard him earlier saying he wouldn't mind half an hour with your pet.”

A chuckle escaped Teridax, followed by a roar of laughter, “Cheeky indeed, still that gives me a good idea of how to get the aphrodisiac that Shadowfeather is busy with into her. After all, she won't take it from us unless we force it on her again.” the Makuta tapped his mask thoughtfully, a wicked gleam in his eyes as he and Caithris watched the sleeping Toa.

Soon after the lanky Makuta departed and Teridax finished going through the last of the reports before dimming the lightstones. Pausing, he stared at the sleeping Toa, then smirked at the thought of what he'd do next then went to rest, dimming the last of the lightstones as he went.

 

…

 

It was the lack of sounds in Teridax's chambers that finally roused Willowreed from sleep and she drowsily peered around the room before noticing the cuff on her wrist. Warily sitting up, she glanced around then cautiously examined the cuff and tried to remove it.

Eventually she gave up as her stomach growled hungrily and helped herself to the food and drink left on the table. As she ate, Willowreed cautiously peered around the room wondering what was going on.

Once she'd sated her appetite Willowreed gave her surroundings one last look then, all senses alert, she moved towards the door. Listening intently, the pale green/silver Toa could hear no sound from outside of Teridax's chambers. For a few moments Willowreed paused then carefully opened the door and peered out, as she did she noticed the dark red stone on the cuff begin glowing. She watched it closely while moving her wrist away from the door then grimaced angrily, a silent curse escaping her.

After several minutes of venting her spleen, Willowreed slipped out of Teridax's quarters and peered both ways down the corridor before cautiously picking a direction and headed down it seeking an exit, even though she knew the cuff she now wore would prevent her escape. The plant/air Toa didn't know that the chameleon Rahkshi wearing a cuff tuned to the one Willowreed wore, was watching her curiously as it kept several feet behind her as she continuously glanced around.

 

Eventually Willowreed paused to lean over a wall and found herself looking down at a courtyard. Startled she glanced up to see that it was opened to the sky then, eager to be amongst the greenery, she gauged the drop from where she was to the ground before jumping over the wall.

Landing lightly in a crouch, Willowreed glanced up sharply as a started hiss reached her and it's owner appeared, looking around for the annoyed Toa as it hovered in mid-air. A second relived hiss came from the Cleithrahk when it spotted Willowreed glaring at it, so the Rahkshi moved to stand at one side of the courtyard.

Glaring at the Rahkshi, then at the cuff she wore Willowreed turned her back on her guard and moved to examine the nearest flowers to where she'd landed. Brushing her hands gently over the blossoms, Willowreed forgot about the watching Rahkshi as she continued examining the flowers amazed at how such delicate blossoms could survive in such a dull environment.

Pausing as he passed through the courtyard, Ifrinneach snorted at the sight of Teridax's pet playing with the plants then carried on his way to speak with Caithris. He noted that Tilg was peering over the wall surrounding the courtyard, the matoran grinned when he realized that one of the Makuta was watching him with amusement. Bowing to the amused Makuta, the matoran asked if he required any help carrying the box he held.

Sitting cross-legged on the grass, Willowreed relaxed for the first time since her capture and began a light meditation, her gaze on the flowers. a few minutes later the chameleon Rahkshi moved closer, its curiosity piqued as to what Makuta Teridax's pet was doing. By now Willowreed was deep in a meditative trance and oblivious to her surroundings.

As it watched the motionless Toa, wondering just how she was able to float several inches off the ground, the Cleithrahk glanced around as curious murmurs and whispers reached it. Standing nearby, several matoran were staring at Willowreed, fascinated at the sight of a Toa in the courtyard.

"Is she really a Toa?" Bris, the newest matoran commented before ducking Righinn's attempt to clip her mask. "Well duh, what do you think Tilg's been wittering on about for the past day and a half." the stocky matoran growled as she poked her tongue out at him."You're jealous of her." Cir snickered, knowing full well that Righinn had been trying to catch their fellow matoran's eye for a while. Grumbling under his breath, Righinn stomped off, gaze flickering to where the Toa sat, still oblivious to those watching her.

The group watched Willowreed for a while longer, then all but Bris, as she'd not been assigned any duties, headed off. Once certain that the other matoran were gone, Bris clambered over the wall then slowly approached the Toa. She glanced at the watching Rahkshi, which hissed softly but didn't move.

Fascinated by the Toa, Bris moved closer until she could compare her grey-green hues with Willowreed's pale green/silver ones.

So fascinated was the young matoran, that she didn't notice that Teridax had joined the Cleithrahk and was watching her actions closely.  
Bris jumped back, stifling a yelp as the Toa suddenly opened her eyes, descended down to the grass then blinked at her curiously.

A chuckle from close by made both jump as their eyes located the watching Makuta, "Master Teridax, I-I was told to report to you." Bris said while Willowreed glared at her captor before turning her back on him.Chuckling at the startled look Bris gave his pet, Teridax beckoned her closer, "As you've not been assigned any duties yet. I'm assigning you the task of keeping my pet from getting bored."  
"Oh, thank you Master. I will do my best." Bris grinned, glancing over to where the Toa stood, pulling at the cuff on her wrist.

"May I ask what your plans are for...?" Bris asked curiously while glancing at the irate Toa again, Teridax chuckled, "She is called Willowreed," he commented, grinning as the Toa glared at him. "Once I've got her pregnant, then my siblings will get their fun and when there's only a week left before she pops, send her back."

He didn't see Willowreed's mask pale as she realized just what he'd said. Shaking her head violently the Toa's eyes narrowed in rage and she instinctively reached for the nearest thing to throw.  
Seconds later a clump of earth smacked into Teridax's mask followed by the sound of retreating footsteps as Willowreed took off."Don't worry Bris, that cuff is a tracker and even if she finds her way out of this complex the matoran will react as those working here did and surround her out of curiosity" Teridax chuckled while brushing the last of the earth from his mask. "Now while my pet is exhausting herself, I'll show you the route to my quarters."

Running blindly through the corridors, Willowreed screamed silently, her mind reeling in horror at what she'd heard, _"Great Beings, it's bad enough he's forcing me, but to then..."_ Shaking her head, the distraught Toa skidded around several startled matoran and charged down another corridor

Eventually she stumbled to a halt and breathlessly peered around the storage room she'd blundered into. Slipping past the stacked items, Willowreed peered out the single window before whimpering in despair at the view of another courtyard. Without realizing what she was doing, the distraught Toa began smashing her cuffed arm against the edge of the window-ledge.

 

...

  
  
Ignoring the pain and bruises, Willowreed was still beating her cuffed arm against the ledge when two Rahkshi entered the room and one moved to pull the Toa away. As she weakly struggled in Cadalrahk's grasp, the Cleithrahk hissed anxiously on seeing that Willowreed had managed to break her forearm as well as gashing it in several places. The Rahkshi of sleep nodded at its sibling's suggestion then set Willowreed in the Cleithrahk's lap before resting its hand on the struggling Toa's shoulder and sent her to sleep.

Looking up as the door to his quarters opened, Teridax frowned at the state Willowreed was in before listening to the Rahkshi explain. As he did, Bris darted through to the wash room for cloths and water.  
When she returned to the living area, Bris noticed that the Rahkshi had vanished and the Makuta was staring at the sleeping Toa, his mask unreadable. Setting the basin of water on the table, Bris then started carefully cleaning the gashes on Willowreed's arm.

Not long after, Tiolam and Soal entered Teridax's quarters and joined Bris, while they assessed the damage Willowreed had done. "Right, you hold her arm just here to keep it steady and we'll realign the break." Tiolam said, glancing at Bris, who nodded and took hold of where the healer indicated.There were several crackles as the bones moved back into alignment as Soal pulled Willowreed's arm straight then held it in place while Tiolam swiftly splinted it. At Soal's nod, Bris carefully relaxed her grip on Willowreed's elbow and gave a sigh when both healers nodded in satisfaction. "It'll take several weeks to heal unless..." Tiolam glanced over to where Teridax had been watching them. The Makuta smiled coldly, "Leaving her like this would curb her antics. But it would also spoil my fun."

As he spoke, two Greasrahk entered his quarters and, after bowing to the watching Makuta, moved to rest their hands on Willowreed's splinted arm.  
  
Once they'd finished and the healers removed the splints, the two Rahkshi bowed again before following the healers, leaving Bris glancing between Teridax and Willowreed.

Several minutes passed then Teridax moved towards the door, "When she wakes tell her she's got a reprieve until tomorrow night. I will be speaking with Shadowfeather."  
"Yes sir, I will keep a close eye on her." Bris replied as she smartly came to attention before bowing as the Makuta chuckled and closed the door.

Glancing around the living area, Bris spotted the bookshelves and between glances at the sleeping Toa, scanned the titles until she found one she'd read before. Tugging a footstool over to the couch Willowreed slept on, the matoran opened the book and began quietly reading.

The sound of a quiet voice speaking about the gregarious Gukko birds and their favoured living places roused Willowreed. Opening her eyes, the Toa blinked up at the ceiling as she gathered her wits and realized where she was. It took several minutes for Willowreed to realize that her arm no longer pained her and she glanced down at it. Bris caught movement from the corner of her eye and looked up to watch as Willowreed slowly sat up and ran her hand over her mended arm, pausing when she found the slight bumps were the bones had knitted back together.

"Master Teridax was tempted to let the break heal naturally." Bris commented when Willowreed glanced at her before shuddering when the matoran repeated Teridax's message.

The following night, Bris peered around the bedroom door as Teridax dragged Willowreed onto his bed and preceded to tie her wrists to the bedposts. Glancing at the wide-eyed matoran as his pet thrashed against her bonds and tried to kick him, Teridax winked. "Take the night off, Tilg wanted to meet you." he laughed as Bris's mask pinked and she hurried off, her laughter trailing behind as the door closed.

Looking down at Willowreed as she continued struggling, Teridax grinned wickedly before pulling her down the bed until her bonds were taut. When she whimpered as the cuffs pressed into her wrists, Teridax tucked her legs under his arms then began to lick at Willowreed's midriff. Slowly moving lower, Teridax chuckled as he felt his pet stiffen, failing to stifle a moan.

 

...

  
  
Three months passed and Willowreed woke to the sounds of the matoran gossiping as they set out the breakfast. Pushing the blankets to one side, she rubbed sleep from her eyes and glanced warily in the direction of the bedroom. "Master Teridax is in the wash room." Bris commented while Cir flirted with her before he yelped as Tilg pinched him then bolted for the door.Willowreed was about to nod her thanks when she caught a whiff of the covered meal and suddenly felt ill. Scrambling from the couch as Bris yelped in surprise, Willowreed managed a few steps before a feeling of light-headedness hit and she collapsed unconscious.  
On hearing Bris's yelp, Teridax swiftly joined her and he looked closely at the unconscious Toa, noting just how pale her mask was. "Bris fetch the healers and Greasrahk, I do believe my little pet has finally caught." Teridax chuckled as the matoran nodded and raced off while he scooped Willowreed's limp body up and carried her through to his bedroom.Settling her on his bed, Teridax chuckled again and went to eat his breakfast before it got any colder.  
  
Half an hour later, the small group entered Teridax's quarters, Syn and Dex peering in curiously before continuing on their way. After bowing to Teridax, the healers entered the bedroom while the Rahkshi of quick healing watched intently as Tiolam and Soal began checking Willowreed.

Several minutes later, Soal called Bris through to the bedroom, "What happened?" she enquired once the grey-green matoran joined them. She and Tiolam shared a glance as Bris explained, "Well you have to keep a closer eye on her now, and Master Teridax is going to have to slow down a bit." Tiolam chuckled, glancing up as the Makuta entered the room, one eyebrow raised in enquiry."She is pregnant and has been for about a month." as she spoke, Willowreed's eyes flickered opened and she would have shot up had Soal not firmly restrained her, "Hey, take it easy." the rust hued healer said before taking a canister from the bag Tiolam had dropped, "Sip this slowly. It'll ease your nausea."  
"That is excellent news." the Makuta smiled broadly as the healers continued fussing around Willowreed, "She'll have to cease sleeping on the couch as the little one grows and may I suggest that you refrain from dragging her to your bed until the nausea passes?"

Teridax nodded, his gaze on Willowreed's midriff as she continued sipping the draught, her mask unreadable when his gaze met hers.  
  
As soon as she was able to extract herself from the healers, Greasrahk and Teridax's attention, Willowreed made her way to the nearby courtyard needing to meditate, closely followed by Bris.  
Watching the Toa, Bris settled on a bench to wait and wondered how long Willowreed would meditate for, then pulled out the latest book she'd borrowed from Teridax's collection.

 

xXx

 

 _Opening her eyes, Willowreed looked up at the Great Spirit, whom pulled her into a hug as tears ran down her mask. "Easy brave one, I know what he has planned." Mata Nui whispered soothingly as he rocked Willowreed's spirit while she let go of her pain._  
Eventually Willowreed wiped the last tears away, "I...I just wish I'd been out of earshot when he told Bris what would happen next." she whispered. The Great Spirit sighed and hugged the anxious Toa spirit closer, "We'll have to talk about it later, Bris is about to try and wake you as it has begun raining. Diamond flame will join us for a longer talk."  
Willowreed nodded and reluctantly closed her eyes.

 

xXx

 

"Hey Willo, come on you're getting soaked!" Bris exclaimed, tugging on the Toa's arm as she blinked to get her bearings then scrambled to her feet. Quickly they headed for the shelter of the complex where they paused to watch the rain teaming down before a flash of lightning crackled across the sky. "That was close, let's go dry out and get a hot drink. Your stomach might have decided to co-operate this time." Bris commented, shivering as some water tricked down her neck, drawing an agreeing nod from Willowreed as she also began shivering.

Ten minutes later they were back in Teridax's now quiet quarters, Willowreed wrapped in blankets while Bris, another blanket around her shoulders, poured out hot drinks for both of them. Settling Willowreed's mug within reach, Bris then settled into her side of the couch they were using and both sipped at the drinks. Idly swirling the last of her drink, Bris glanced over to where Willowreed sat and quietly chuckled on seeing that the Toa had drifted off to sleep, her empty mug held loosely in one hand. Slipping down from where she'd sat, Bris carefully took the mug and sat it on the table before glancing over her shoulder as Willowreed flopped over to stretch out and nestled into the cushions. Scooping up the book on wild rahi, Bris settled in a squashy chair and continued reading until the door opened and the healers entered to check on the sleeping Toa. The trio were still talking when Willowreed yawned and stretched before drowsily letting Soal and Tiolam examine her. "Well as you've managed to cope with a hot drink, you should try some toast and a bit of fruit." Tiolam finally said when Willowreed glanced at her enquiringly. A smile flittered across the Toa's mask as her stomach growled in agreement. 

Under the watchful gaze of the healers and Bris, Willowreed carefully nibbled her way through two pieces of toast, a hand full of bula berries and another mug of hot juice.  
  
Half an hour later, they were satisfied that all Willowreed needed to get past the nausea stage of her pregnancy was to eat when peckish and take her time, and went to make their report and Teridax and the other Makuta.

...

  
  
Having finished his absolutions, Teridax headed through to get his breakfast. A grin of amusement crossed his mask on seeing Willowreed eagerly tucking into the most food she'd eaten at breakfast for the past fortnight.  
Ignoring the grinning Makuta as he watched her, Willowreed neatly ate her breakfast, surprised at how ravenous she felt and resolutely ignoring the fact that he's most likely drag her into the bedroom come nightfall. With Bris attending the silent pair, Teridax finished eating, nodded to the curious matoran then left his quarters to speak with the healers before informing his siblings.  
Neither Bris or Willowreed were surprised when Tiolam and Soal entered Teridax's quarters and began checking on the Toa while asking Bris just what she'd eaten. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Lodeflash and Seafern glanced around from their watch and nodded a greeting as Stonebud and Sablestar joined them. "Thought you'd like something hot to drink as it's kinda chilly." Willowreed's sister commented while Sablestar offered their friends two mugs and Stonebud pulled a large canister of soup from under her cloak. Murmuring their appreciation, the older Toa took turns getting their mugs filled while Sablestar peered over the ramparts, "Do you think we'll see any snow this winter?" she asked Lodeflash as he moved to stand beside her and gazed around, "'tis possible, certainly cold enough."   
As the pair chatted, Seafern and Stonebud went to another part of the ramparts and gazed to where the edge of the Makutas' territory began. "Don't worry, we'll get 'reed back." Seafern's kindly comment broke into Stonebud's anxious thoughts. She then smiled as the younger Toa lent against her. Pulling Stonebud into a hug, she sipped on the soup then offered it to the sniffling youngster, whom hastily dried her eyes on her cloak before accepting it. "I...I had a dream 'bout 'reed last night," Stonebud whispered as she passed the mug back to Seafern, "I...I saw 'reed sitting with a matoran. She looked so alone even though the matoran was trying to entertain her." She fell silent and rubbed her eyes, "I just want 'reed home, safe and happy."  
"We all do little one." Icefeather said as he joined Stonebud and Seafern and they bowed to the ice/air Turaga.   
"Sablestar's already gone back inside and I said I'd come and get you." he explained while Seafern returned to patrolling the ramparts after giving Stonebud another hug. The young earth/plant Toa nodded and fell into step with Icefeather as they headed down the steps, "I did overhear what you told Seafern. Would you like to tell Waterflame and Groundleaf?" Icefeather paused, watching Stonebud as she blinked in surprise, "B-but it was only a dream." she blurted, cheeks reddening in embarrassment. "Maybe so, but it could also be an early sign that you could be seeing visions of the future." Icefeather replied as they walked towards the Turagas' home. Stonebud shivered and pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders as they headed across the square, picking up their pace as it began sleeting. 

As they entered the Turagas', Groundleaf greeted them and to Stonebud's embarrassment, insisted on hanging her wet cloak up to dry. The young Toa then followed the bronze/leaf green Turaga through to the kitchen where Icefeather was chatting with Waterflame as she poured out two more mugs of soup, "Come in and join us youngster. Ice says you've been having some interesting dreams." she smiled kindly when Stonebud paused in the doorway. Smiling nervously, Stonebud took the last stool around the table, accepted a steaming mug, glanced at Icefeather, whom nodded encouragingly and then haltingly told Waterflame and Groundleaf of her dream.

Swallowing the last of his soup, Groundleaf shared a glance with his closefriends then all turned their attention to Stonebud as she fidgeted with her half empty mug. "I think the easiest way to find out if you are seeing glimpses of the future is for you to keep a notebook by your bed." Waterflame smiled as Stonebud glanced at the Turaga before a relived smile appeared, "Just that? I...I thought you'd have someone watching me as I slept."   
"There's no need to do that. Besides, you are staying at Firebloom's so I'm certain that Sablestar will keep an eye on you." Groundleaf chuckled as Stonebud relaxed further and downed the rest of her soup before rubbing the smudges from her upper lip.

Having further reassured the young Toa, the Turaga watched as she dashed for Firebloom's through the rain. "It's been a long time since one of us has been gifted with foresight." Waterflame murmured before closing the door as a gust of wind blew rain into the hallway. 

xXx

Turning from where she'd been staring out of the windows in Teridax's quarters, Willowreed nodded when Bris asked if she felt hungry. She settled on the couch she used as a refuge and watched as the matoran filled a plate and poured out a beaker of juice before carrying both over to her. Nodding her thanks, Willowreed raised her eyebrows and glanced to where the rest of the food sat before glancing at Bris. "Yeah, I'm hungry too." the matoran grinned, "But I'm to care for you first." she then eagerly selected her meal before jumping onto the squashy chair beside the couch and tucked in, drawing a silent laugh from Willowreed. As she continued eating, Willowreed pondered on how a friendship was forming between her and Bris, "Thanks the Great Spirit she's not as randy as Tilg." she thought before twitching as the door opened and Teridax entered his quarters a slow smile crossing his mask at the sight of the pair eating.   
While Bris hastily swallowed her mouthful to greet the Makuta, Willowreed's gaze fixed on the grain of the wooden table, ignoring her captor's reply as he helped himself to the remaining food. Smirking at his pet's reaction, Teridax contemplated revealing what was planned for the next evening, then he chuckled softly and grinned when Willowreed stiffened, nearly dropping her drink. 

Finishing his lunch, Teridax deliberatively moved to where Willowreed sat and put one hand under her chin, tilting her head so that she had no choice but to look up at him. He then ran his free hand down the side of her mask, chuckling as the Toa squirmed and tried to pull away.  
Before she could think of biting his hand, Teridax let go, nodded at Bris and left them alone. As the door closed behind him, the Makuta chuckled again as something smashed against the wood, then went to join his fellow Makuta. 

"Wow, you really do hate him." Bris murmured as she picked up the remains of the beaker Willowreed had hurled while the Toa silently gestured her anger as she moved to glare out the windows at the rain.

xXx

Darkfire glanced around from his conversation with Syn and nodded to Teridax when he entered the room. The others broke off their conversations and moved to settle around the table and listen, as they did Shadowfeather grinned wickedly and placed a vial of translucent blue liquid down.   
"So brother, have you spoken with Tilg and Bris yet?" she purred, lounging back in her seat and stretching, drawing low murmurs from her fellow Makuta, "Tilg is practicality buzzing in anticipation and I'm going to speak with Bris once our 'guest' is sleeping."  
"So once he's got his reward, who goes next?" Dex enquired, eyes gleaming eagerly as the others added their agreement. "Me." Shadowfeather's voice rang out, drawing laughter from Teridax while the twins shared a grin and Ifrinneach thumped Caithris's back until he stopped choking on the mouthful of juice he'd just inhaled. "You gonna use that toy, sis?" Syn laughed, nudging Dex as he snickered grinning broadly at the expression on Caithris's mask.   
"Might do, you'll just have to wait and see." Shadowfeather smirked before glancing at Caithris, "If you like brother, I'll come by your quarters later and show you." she laughed.

xXx

Having calmed Willowreed down, Bris suggested they went for a walk through part of the complex, "I'm certain you're bored with the area around Master Teridax's quarters and that rain ain't gonna ease before dark."   
Willowreed nodded emphatically, shooting a dirty glance at the windows as a fresh smattering of rain pelted against them, then followed Bris from Teridax's quarters. The pair wandered down a corridor leading into the complex, Bris chatting about things she thought might interest Willowreed.

Eventually Bris led Willowreed into a room stacked with books, weavings and several carvings. The matoran there looked up from their work, nodded to Bris and watched Willowreed as she moved to examine the nearest weaving. "So that's the Toa you're looking after. Do you think she'll answer some questions?" Àithne enquired after watching Willowreed as she finished examining the weaving and moved further into the room, "Got a spare notebook?"  
"Yup, so that wasn't a rumour about her being unable to speak after her capture." the archivist smiled while Draidh glanced up as Willowreed paused to study a map near where she worked.  
Reaching out to brush a finger over the detailed map, Willowreed blinked back tears as she peered at how clearly the areas of her home were drawn. Pushing her homesickness to one side as someone tapped her arm, Willowreed glanced at the bespectacled matoran now stood beside her holding a couple of note books. "Mind if I ask you some questions?" Àithne asked before offering Willowreed a note book and pencil.

Several minutes later matoran and Toa were sat in one of the alcoves, oblivious to Draidh and Bris, who grinned then whispered that she was going to see where Tilg was and would be back in an hour.   
"We'll keep her amused until you return." the grinning archivist replied before Bris slipped out the door.

The grey-green matoran found Tilg and three other matoran carrying a large rolled up mattress and joined them.

Setting the large mattress down, Tilg thanked Cir, Soal and Teum before they headed off leaving Tilg and Bris alone. Curious as to where they were, Bris went to look out the windows and squinted at the view, "Is that where Willo came from?"  
"Yeah, Master Teridax says that it'll distract his pet from realizing that the drink I'll offer her contains an aphrodisiac." Tilg snickered wickedly as he joined her and slipped his arm around her waist. Slapping playfully at Tilg's wandering hands, Bris giggled, "S-so how is that stuff gonna affect Willo? And I suppose Master Teridax wants me to guide her here?" she managed to say before Tilg neatly tripped her onto the mattress, she then moaned in delight as he thrust into her. 

Hurrying back to where she'd left Willowreed, Bris reviewed what Tilg had eventually told her. As she poked her head around the archive door, Bris paused on hearing music. Curious she entered the room then blinked in surprise at the sight of Willowreed accompanying Àithne on a small lyre while she plucked out a haunting melody on a guzheng. 

Draidh glanced over her shoulder as Bris joined her, "They've been playing for the past ten minutes." nodding, Bris settled on the nearest seat to listen as the melody rose to its finale.  
Setting the lyre back where she'd found it, Willowreed glanced at Bris, one eyebrow raised in enquiry. "Ran into Tilg." Bris replied to the unspoken question as Àithne and Draidh laughed, "As eager as ever." Àithne commented, grinning broadly as Bris chuckled. "How he's never made any of us matoran pregnant is any ones guess." Draidh remarked dryly, her eyes twinkling mischievously

After thanking the archivists for keeping Willowreed occupied, Bris led her back to Teridax's quarters, "Have fun while I was distracted?" she asked then grinned as Willowreed nodded. 

Upon reaching Teridax's quarters, Willowreed hung back while Bris peered around the door, "Master Teridax's not here." she said before opening the door wider for the wary Toa.  
Looking up from their conversation, the healers smiled. "What have you been doing this time?" Tiolam asked while she and Soal gave Willowreed a check up.

"Everything's looking good. We'll come and annoy you in a week's time." Soal grinned as she finished packing her bag, Tiolam adding her agreement before they left. 

Night had fallen by the time Teridax returned to his quarters and settled on the larger couch to eat his supper. When Willowreed glanced over to nod a reply to Bris's comment, the Makuta took the distraction to encourage Willowreed to fall asleep.  
Yawning deeply, Willowreed set her half full beaker down and nestled under the blankets before drifting off to sleep. When certain his pet was deeply asleep, Teridax chuckled and glanced at Bris, "Tilg told me you saw where you're to lead her tomorrow."  
"Yes Master Teridax, and how the aphrodisiac will affect her."  
"Good." Teridax smiled, then before Bris could think of anything else to say, he stood up and picked her up before heading for his bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

As night fell, Stonebud bid Firebloom and Sablestar pleasant dreams before heading for the spare bedroom. The sisters glanced at one another then Sablestar grinned, "I'll jump in the second bed once 'bud's sleeping."  
"Good idea, it might take a while even with that sleeping draught I saw you slip in her drink." Firebloom chuckled as her younger sister snickered wickedly.

Yawning as she nestled under the blankets, Stonebud glanced at the open notebook then dimmed the lightstone and soon after fell asleep.

half an hour later, Firebloom and Sablestar peered into the room and shared a grin before Sablestar entered the bedroom and settled on the second bed. Firebloom smiled, whispered to her younger sister, "Pleasant dreams." and softly closed the door. Peering at her friend, Sablestar was glad to see her smiling in her sleep, then she snuggled under her own blankets and soon followed Stonebud's example.

Halfway through the night, a soft glow appeared around the notebook for several minutes before fading away.

...

Fixing breakfast, Firebloom looked up at the sound of knocking and invited Icefeather to join her and the youngsters.

"Hey, 'bud, wake up breakfast's getting cold." Sablestar's voice roused Stonebud as she blinked drowsily at her friend before sitting up. Scrambling from her bed, Stonebud grabbed the notebook and charged after Sablestar. "Next time I wake before you, you'll regret waking me up!" Stonebud's voice rang out, drawing chuckles from Firebloom and Icefeather as Sablestar shot into the kitchen and onto a stool beside the amused Turaga.  
Stonebud appeared in the kitchen doorway, giggling as she greeted Firebloom, "Come and eat, there's plenty." the fired/plant Toa chuckled as Icefeather indicated the free stool beside him.  
Setting the notebook down, Stonebud eagerly tucked into her favourites from what was on offer.  
While they ate, Icefeather glanced curiously at the notebook, then when Stonebud mumbled around a mouthful that he could look and see if she'd scribbled anything, smiled his thanks. Flipping the notebook open, Icefeather took a mouthful of hot juice then nearly choked at what he saw on the page. Managing to swallow the drink, the ice/air Turaga coughed a bit before pushing the notebook towards Stonebud, "Something tells me that you should read it first."  
Puzzled, Stonebud swallowed her mouthful of toast and picked up the notebook. Her gaze flickered over the unfamiliar writing then she began blushing. "Well? Come on 'bud, don't keep us in suspense." Sablestar broke the silence, her eyes glowing with curiosity as she ignored Firebloom's hiss of, "Patience sis."

Swallowing the sense of nervousness she felt, Stonebud looked up at her friends, "I...it's a message from the Great Spirit," reaching for her mug, the young stone/plant Toa wetted her dry throat then continued, "H-he says I'm not to be scared and that it's my concern for 'reed that has woken the foresight sooner that it should have." She fell silent and buried her mask in her mug while her friends exchanged curious glances, "And?" Sablestar prompted after a few minutes passed, "And it will mainly work while I'm asleep."  
"Cool, just as well you don't talk in your sleep." Sablestar giggled, breaking her friend's anxiousness by drawing laughter from Firebloom and Icefeather. Relaxing further, Stonebud giggled and accepted a top up of her mug.

xXx

Over at Willowreed's home, Diamondflame was sat in the kitchen having breakfast as he mulled over the meeting he'd had with Willowreed and Mata Nui. A faint blush coloured his mask as he chuckled to himself, "If Airwater and Earthice ever find out, they'll be more determined than ever to corner me."

xXx

Keeping her eyes closed, Willowreed fained still being asleep as Teridax thanked the matoran and told Bris he'd return later. Snuggling deeper into the blankets Willowreed smiled as she thought of the fun she, Diamondflame and Mata Nui had had while she slept.  
"Hey Willo, you hungry? I know you're awake." Bris commented as she peered at the seemingly sleeping Toa. Opening her eyes, Willowreed shook her head before an unexpected yawn escaped her, Bris chuckled, "Sounds like more sleep would be better for you. The food will still be here when you need it." Another yawn was her reply and moments later Willowreed was deeply asleep, leaving Bris to chuckle as she turned to select her breakfast.

A couple of hours later, Bris looked up from the book she was reading and smiled at Willowreed as she sat up, stretched then peered at the food before making her selection. "Thought you were going to sleep all the morning away." Bris commented as Willowreed tucked into her choices. Glancing up, the Toa gestured to her midriff and shrugged.

Once she'd finished eating, they left Teridax's quarters and headed for the nearest courtyard, "I dunno Willo, it looks too damp for your daily meditation. Why not do it in the archive? It'll fascinate Draidh and Àithne." Bris glanced up at the Toa, whom frowned at the drenched garden and nodded her agreement.

As predicted, the archivists were more than delighted to watch Willowreed as she meditated and spent the time taking notes and sketched furiously. Bris grinned, knowing it wouldn't take long to guide Willowreed to the room that looked towards the region under the Turagas' guidance. After Willowreed finished meditating, she was amused to read the lest of questions Àithne had scribbled down. While she satisfied the pair's curiosity, Willowreed listened intently as Bris told her she'd found something that she would like.

Thoroughly intrigued, Willowreed finished the last few questions, nodded her thanks to the archivists and followed Bris from the room. She didn't see the grin Draidh gave Bris as the grey-green matoran closed the door. Following Bris up a flight of stairs, Willowreed paused to peer out a slit window and blinked in surprise at how high they were. "Come on Willo, it'll be worth the climb." Bris called over her shoulder, chuckling as the Toa picked up her pace until she was back beside the grinning matoran.

Soon after Bris pushed open a door and ushered Willowreed inside and when she wasn't looking nodded to the Rahkshi hanging from the ceiling. Once the door closed, the Lerahk dropped into flight mode and raced off to inform Makuta Teridax that everything was set.  
Willowreed peered around the strangely furnished room then twitched as the matoran already looking out the window yelped when Bris poked him. "Come and have a look, I'm certain you can see the other side of the line." Tilg said, grinning as Willowreed's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing suspiciously as she moved to join him and Bris.

For a few moments, Willowreed squinted at the view then as her eyes adjusted to the distant sight a whimper escaped her as she gazed longingly at her distant home. "Hey come on, have some of this." Tilg said handing a canister to Bris, whom nudged Willowreed until she accepted it. Wiping tears from her eyes, Willowreed swallowed the canister's contents, missing the eager gleam in Tilg's eyes or the face Bris pulled at him. Finishing the canister, Willowreed glanced apologetically at Tilg, whom chuckled, "It's ok, I always carry a spare." and held up a second canister.  
Nodding her thanks, Willowreed turned her gaze back to the view.

Several minutes later, she shook her head to try and clear the sudden dizziness she felt. Bris and Tilg steadied her when she staggered and then guided her over to the large mattress and helped her lay down. "You'll be alright." Willowreed was vaguely aware of someone speaking then the dizziness swept over her even stronger.

"And so it begins, this is gonna get lively." Tilg snickered as he watched Willowreed with great interest. Both matoran glanced up then bowed as the Makuta entered the room and made themselves comfortable. At Shadowfeather's nod, Tilg scrambled onto the mattress and crawled over to Willowreed's side. Reaching out he brushed his hand down her thigh and grinned as she softly moaned and shifted closer to him.  
Moving into a more interesting position, Tilg then stroked Willowreed's sides and hips until she moaned again then gasped as he pushed slowly into her. As Willowreed's moans grew more frequent she reached out to grab Tilg's buttocks and he yelped in delighted surprise as she urged him deeper.

“Oh YES!” Tilg cried out as he stiffened and gave a final thrust before resting his head between Willowreed's breasts as he regained his breath. Once he'd got his breath back, Tilg moved away from Willowreed, whom moaned and reached out to stop him only to pause as Shadowfeather caught her hand. While Shadowfeather pulled Willowreed up for a deep kiss her hands roamed across the Toa's body, Dex and Syn grinned as they planned what they were going to do with the, currently, sex mad Toa.  
Unable to resist joining in, Ifrinneach clambered onto the mattress and as Shadowfeather straddled Willowreed he began stroking the eagerly moaning Toa's breasts and grinned as she twisted around to passionately kiss him.

Lounging back on the couch he'd picked, Teridax chuckled as he listened to Dex and Syn's plans while continuing to watch the threesome writhing on the mattress. Nearby Tilg and Bris had regained their breath and glanced at the Makuta awaiting their turns with Willowreed, “Me thinks we should fetch more drinks.” Bris commented, nudging Tilg as he watched Willowreed and subconsciously licked his lips. Tearing his gaze away as the Toa groaned ecstatically as she came. “Uh? Yeah and quickly I don't want to miss too much of this.”  
The pair scrambled to their feet and hurried off before any of the waiting Makuta felt like a bit more light relief before their turn.

Any plans Tilg had for racing back were scuppered by the other matoran as they surrounded him and Bris when they entered the kitchens. Once he did manage to get out of the knot of gossiping matoran, Tilg raced ahead of Bris and got back to the room in time to see Caithris step back from Willowreed, whom was now on elbows and knees, both panting heavily. Chuckles came from the watching Makuta as Darkfire sauntered over to stand beside the mattress. Tilg paused then stumbled when Bris poked him, “Quit staring and get moving.” she hissed before hurrying over to offer Teridax and Shadowfeather drinks.

As the matoran filled the watching Makutas' beakers, Willowreed looked around bewildered before meeting Dakfire's gaze. His grin widened as she then crawled across the mattress, her gaze flickering across the Makuta's form and she licked her lips eagerly. Upon reaching where Darkfire waited Willowreed rose up to run her hands across his chest then whimpered eagerly as Darkfire pulled her close. “Hey bro, when you were enjoying her did you ever..?”  
“Nope, thought I'd leave the honours to you.” Teridax replied, grinning as Willowreed moaned impatiently and rubbed against Darkfire. With a laugh, Darkfire turned Willowreed around and pushed her onto the mattress before nudging her legs apart. Carefully he moved into position before pushing deeper as the Toa cried out wildly as her hands gripped the mattress and she bucked against his thrusts. Slipping a hand around Willowreed's hip, Darkfire grinned as she moaned ecstatically when he found her entrance and began slowly rubbing, dipping his talons inside as her moans grew louder and more urgent.

“You know it's going to be fun when we defeat the Toa and feed several your aphrodisiac sis.” Teridax smirked as Willowreed and Darkfire cried out in unison as they came together. Shadowfeather chuckled, watching as Darkfire managed to stand up as Syn and Dex headed over to stand beside him, “And it's only going to get more interesting the second time around.” she commented, sipping at her beaker. On hearing that, Tilg glanced over to where the twins were leading Willowreed over to where a pair of cuffs swung from the rafters. The matoran's eyes gleamed with anticipation and he didn't see Teridax nod to Righinn as he finished setting out food for the Makuta. The stocky matoran grinned and, as Tilg licked his lips as the twins manoeuvred Willowreed into position, sidled up beside the randy matoran before grabbing his arm and pulled him behind the couch used by Teridax and Shadowfeather. Soon after the Makuta glanced over the back of the couch and chuckled as Righinn showed Tilg just how much he wanted him.

Before Dex could fasten the first cuff, Willowreed wriggled from his grasp and all but leapt into Syn's arms where she kissed him as she passionately rubbed against him. The twins grinned wickedly and Dex moved to support Willowreed as she wrapped her legs around Syn's waist.

“What's the betting that once she comes to her senses your pet throws something heavy at you?” Ifrinneach drawled setting his beaker down and glancing at Teridax, whom chuckled, “Oh most likely, it adds to the fun.”  
“And she's a pretty good aim too, master Ifrinneach.” Bris added before topping up the snickering Makuta's beaker before glancing up at Teridax to enquire if he required more to drink. Shaking his head, Teridax watched as Bris headed over to where Caithris and Darkfire sat discussing what they'd do with Willowreed next while finishing off their snacks.

Breathing heavily, the twins shared a grin as they set a rather unsteady Willowreed back on her feet and sat her back on the mattress before accepting beakers from Bris. “Before we go for round two, lets get her cleaned up a bit.” Shadowfeather purred watching as Willowreed stretched languorously before peering around at the watching Makuta and focused on Ifrinneach. She was halfway across the room when a Tromrahk entered the room and moved to freeze her in place before bowing to the Makuta and went to lean against the wall.

…

Gasping for breath, Willowreed blinked sweat from her eyes as she became fully aware of her surroundings. Staring up at Darkfire she mustered the last of her energy and tried to slap the smirk from his mask before falling into unconsciousness. Pushing up from the sleeping Toa, Darkfire accepted a towel and wiped the sweat off before tying it around his waist. “Thanks for the fun bro. Now, anyone want to join me for a shower?” he said, grinning as Tilg looked up from assisting Bris and Righinn clean up the sleeping Toa.

xXx

_Unknown to the amused Makuta, they were watched by Mata Nui, Diamondflame and Willowreed, whom was nestled in her closefriend's arms. “Great Beings, I never want to experience that again.” she whispered, resting her head on Diamondflame's shoulder as a shiver ran up her back as he hugged her closer._   
_The trio shared a glance as they heard Shadowfeather reply to Syn's query about how long Teridax's pet would sleep for and a relived sigh escaped Willowreed. “A day and three quarters without having to worry about that creep...” she murmured, smiling at her closefriend and Mata Nui. “It will give you time to blow off some steam about your captivity and bring peace back to yourself.” Mata Nui added, watching as Diamondflame glowered at the image showing the laughing Makuta as they left the room leaving the matoran to finish cleaning Willowreed's sleeping body. “And when I waken, I'm going to be hitting the practice range.” the ice/fire Toa grumbled, grinning sharkishly when Willowreed asked if there would be any targets left by the time he'd finish. As their laughter rang out, neither noticed the Great Spirit glance speculatively at Willowreed's midriff before blinking in surprise. Hiding his reaction from the Toa spirits, Mata Nui chuckled as Willowreed asked her closefriend about how he and Stonebud were getting on and nodded when she glanced at him in surprise when Diamondflame told her of her sister's new found ability._   
_“You do know once you return, you're gonna be mobbed by Lŭsach and the other healers.” Diamondflame said after they'd talked for a while. Willowreed giggled, “Oh spirits, that's going to be hard to explain. They'll think I've grown to 'like' my captors.” she grimaced, “Like that's gonna happen. Something really heavy and breakable is gonna be launched at that bastard when I waken.”_   
_“After your muscles have eased, naturally.” Mata Nui chuckled as Willowreed gestured rudely at the image which now showed her sleeping body being carried by a Rahkshi back towards Teridax's quarters, followed by Bris, the other matoran having headed off following their orders._   
_As the three spirits continued watching, the Rahkshi, following Bris's instructions placed Willowreed's sleeping body on the couch she used before leaving the matoran to arrange the Toa into a comfortable position and covered her with a blanket. Bris then settled on a near by chair and picked up the book laying on the table beside it. She glanced up from her reading as Soal entered to give Willowreed a check over before commenting that she and Tiolam would return before the Toa woke to assist unstiffening her muscles. The Great Spirit, much to Willowreed's delight, then turned the image to what had been going on in the Toas' home._

_“They'll be readying things for the midwinter gathering.” she murmured several minutes later, leaning against Diamondflame for comfort. He hugged her tighter and gently brushed tears from her mask, “What say we make some memories to smother the ones you've been left with after that lot...?”_   
_As he anticipated, Willowreed blinked at him, then she smiled and rubbed the last of the tears away, “Only if Mata Nui joins us again.” she giggled, glancing over to the Great Spirit, whom raised an eyebrow and chuckled softly before moving to join the waiting pair._

_…_

_Watching as Diamondflame's spirit faded away, Willowreed peered at the image projected in the mist and smiled as her closefriend woke, glanced upwards and smiled. Leaning against Mata Nui, she sighed as the image followed her closefriend until she dozed off._

xXx

Diamondflame stretched and smiled in the direction he guessed Willowreed would be watching from then, after he'd eaten, he headed for the Turagas' home to share his idea with them. He found the elders in discussion with several matoran about decorating the main squares of the six regions. Groundleaf nodded and gestured that he took a seat as the discussions carried on.

Two hours later the matoran headed off, still chatting eagerly about what they going to do, leaving the Turaga and Toa alone. Chuckling, Icefeather poured out a drink for Diamondflame and asked what was on his mind, while his closefriends sipped theirs and glanced curiously at the ice/fire Toa. “While I met with 'reed last night, she admitted she hadn't seen any sign of her armour or weapons since she fell captive. So I was thinking of making a new set for her as her midwinter gift.”  
“That sounds good and I'm certain that the fire matoran will be delighted to assist you in any way,” Waterflame grinned, adding, “I know Steelsings has been hoping for a challenge to complete her mastery.” Her comment brought more chuckles as everyone glanced in the direction of the flame region, “That sounds good, I'll go and speak with her. You'll most likely hear her reaction.” Diamondflame grinned before finishing his drink and thanking them for their help.

When he vanished from sight, the Turaga shared a glance, “That still leaves the problem of replacing Willowreed's daishō.” Groundleaf muttered, drawing agreement from his companions before Icefeather smiled, “Leave that with me. I've got an idea of who'd be delighted to replace them.”  
With that the ice/air Turaga winked at his closefriends and headed off in the direction of the transport building. Groundleaf and Waterflame shared a knowing glance then went to see what was happening in the stone and metal regions.

Glancing around the busy fire region, Diamondflame smiled when one of the matoran paused in what they doing and set it down before jogging over to see if they could help. “Steelsings? I saw her not ten minutes ago. As what I'm doing needs time to cool, I'll take you to her.” Erbas grinned, gesturing rudely at his friend when he cheekily commented that he fancied the fire matoran. “Besides, Steelsings and Fraoch are closefriends.” the gun metal/cream matoran chuckled as they headed down a side street, “Doesn't Taisbein realize that yet?” Diamondflame asked, drawing another chuckle from his guide as they paused to let several carts go past, “Nope, but he will soon.”

Leaving the station, Icefeather smiled as he was joined by Dèarrs and Reipar, “Just the matoran I was looking for.” he said, before explaining what he wanted the pair to do. “We'd be delighted. Thank you for asking us.” Reipar grinned while his closefriend hugged the ice/air Turaga before giggling as he chuckled and straightened his robe. The matoran then insisted that Icefeather joined them and talk over the ideas that were now buzzing around their heads.

On the other side of the fire region, Diamondflame and Erbas had found Steelsings and Fraoch taking a break while the orange/gold matoran's latest project sat nearby, pinging and twanging as the metal cooled. Both listened as Diamondflame explained his idea then shared a glance before Steelsings squealed with delight, “OH YES!” Her closefriend burst out laughing as Steelsings then hugged Diamondflame's legs before dashing off to find a sketch pad.  
Fraoch shook her head, “She's not going to be sleeping much. Any idea what Willowreed's measurements are?” the jet/violet matoran then giggled as Diamondflame admitted he didn't, “Well Stonebud might know, so while Steelsings's busy I'll check the training grounds for her.”

“No need, Turaga Groundleaf and Waterflame spotted me and they explained what Diamondflame had in mind. So I went and got 'reed's sparring armour.” Stonebud called out as she joined her friends and grinned up at the older Toa before setting the bag she carried on the ground just as Steelsings returned, pad in hand.  
With the assistance of the matoran, Stonebud soon got her sister's armour hung up for Steelsings to begin taking measurements while adding rough sketches of what ideas she had for its decoration. After watching her for a few minutes, Fraoch grinned as Stonebud and Diamondflame shared a glance then shrugged, waved to the jet/violet matoran and followed Erbas away from the forge.


End file.
